


She's Not Her Family

by WhimsyNeptune



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/F, Kelly/Lena BrOTP, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Love at First Sight, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Physics Teacher Lena, Pining, Protective Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2019-11-13 20:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsyNeptune/pseuds/WhimsyNeptune
Summary: Then, out of absolutely nowhere, there was an elegant hand reaching down to help her up.  When she looked up to see who the hand belonged to, her heart leaped as she saw the woman that she’d not been able to get her mind off of… Kara Danvers. She hadn’t seen her anywhere near them just a few moments ago, but now; like a guardian angel, she stood above Lena, ready to help her. She stared up in awe before she gracelessly took the extended hand and allowed Kara to help her up. She smiled bashfully. “Th-thank you.”Kara nodded and gave her a concerned look. “Are you okay?”Lena was once again speechless; Kara was truly her knight in shining armor tonight.  She nodded dumbly, unable to find the words to express her gratitude at that moment.





	1. Chapter 1

Eyes were boring holes into Lena’s back as she sat at the bar in the tiny little diner in the smallest town she’d ever visited in her life. It’s not like she wasn’t accustomed to that kind of treatment, she’d been getting it for most of her life, and she most certainly didn’t want to be there any more than they wanted her there, but she had no choice…

A lot had happened to Lena. More than she ever truly wished to disclose.

Eight years ago, Lena started school majoring in Physical _and_ biological sciences… Minoring in education just for the hell of it.

Five years ago, she graduated from college early... Two years early to be exact.

Usually people would celebrate and enjoy their years after graduating college, but during the five years after graduation, her brother went on a murderous rampage, tried relentlessly to kill Superman, and murdered any and all aliens that stood in his way.

He failed miserably in his attempt to kill the Man of Steel, mostly thanks to Supergirl, but that wasn’t the point. He still managed to kill hundreds of innocent people, and he had tarnished the Luthor name beyond repair.

But that wasn’t even the tip of the iceberg… Just months after Lex’s arrest, his trial began; which set Lillian into a rage like no other, and she, too, started trying to murder innocent aliens and alien allies. So, within just a few months, she was arrested and publicly indicted for hate crimes, attempted murder, murder, tax fraud, money laundering, and vandalism… Even _further_ damaging the Luthor name.

Lena was then thrown into the CEO position without much prompt. She was wholly unprepared but tried her hardest to keep things in order. However, because of her mother and brother’s public crimes, L-Corp’s stock went down in flames, soon they weren’t making any profit at all, and she’d had to let a lot of people go; only causing the Luthor name to be despised further.

She had always been unpopular, namely because people just didn’t want to associate with someone whose family was publicly anti-alien, but now? Now people just despised her. No one trusted her, and, honestly… she couldn’t really blame them.

But, because of all the corruption her mother and brother had caused, her family was sued and all the money L-Corp, Lillian, and Lex, had in their accounts, and even three-fourths of Lena’s trust fund, all went to the thousands of families that were harmed by their heinous actions. Which ultimately bankrupted L-Corp, and left Lena blackballed from most of the science industry.

She’d applied to hundreds of jobs throughout those five years, but no one wanted to hire a Luthor… especially not for anything that had to do with science… So, Lena had conceded. It was understandable that they wouldn’t want to hire someone whose family used science to cause mass murders.

So, she hoped to god that her minor in Education would be able to get her somewhere… But, sadly… she’d applied to school, after school, after school…. Almost every high school within California, to be exact. None of them returned her call, and to be honest… she couldn’t blame them either. Why would they want the daughter of a convicted serial killer, and the sister of a convicted mass murderer working around kids?

But, despite her understanding _why_ this was occurring, she still needed a job because the remainder of her trust fund wasn’t going to last her through the next few months.

So, that’s why she was now in a small, oceanside town of about 3,000 people; sitting at a bar in a tiny café drinking a club soda. There was a little high school in town, in need of a physics teacher, and although Lena knew it was a long shot, she still had applied to the opening because this small, podunk town in the middle of no where seemed like the best shot at her last name not meaning as much as it did in major cities.

She hadn’t received a call back, but with her money drying up faster than ever, she knew that she had to make a move fast. She was desperate, and the pay was better than some, and the pension was phenomenal, so she intended to go to the school tomorrow and ask to speak to the superintendent who, on their website;was an older white gentleman named Lucas Carr; and Lena was hoping that she would be able to charm him. On their website the man seemed to be quite scary, but Lena was used to scary old men. That was practically what all L-Corp’s investors were.

It seemed as though people even in that tiny middle-of-nowhere town, knew who she was, however, because she was getting glares from every single direction.

She couldn’t say that she was _used_ to it, because she wasn’t… She hated that she was jyst another Evil Luthor to everyone, but she understood why it was always the judgment cast down upon her. Because even though she no longer had millions of dollars at her disposal, even though she no longer had a powerful business, she still had an evil family by whom she was raised… So, to them, she was _obviously_ evil just by association.

Either way, it wasn’t new to her at this point, so she did what she always did, and stayed away from the rest of the group as she enjoyed her cheap drink.

She wanted to ask someone if there were any hotels in the area because there was almost no geographic information about Midvale on the internet, but the bartender didn’t even speak to her when she’d asked for her club soda, so there was really no one to ask her. She wouldn’t be of any help.

She continued to sip on her drink and go through her phone, trying to find a motel nearby when the door’s bell rang, and the bar tender looked up with a bright smile on her face. “Hey! Your usual?”

Lena raised one of her brows; she was shocked that the stoic woman could _actually_ form a smile or a coherent sentence. She turned around to see who the person that caused this could be; but when she saw who it was, she got a magical sensation in her stomach and her eyes went wide.

The woman she saw took Lena's breath away. Her golden hair was tucked up in a bun, her bright sapphire eyes shining like stars, her prominent arm muscles showing through her right fitted dress shirt and her smile warming Lena’s soul. She was the most beautiful woman Lena had ever laid eyes on.

The second their eyes met, Lena’s world altered, and she had no idea why. All she knew was that she craved to be close to this mysterious, _beautiful_ woman.

The woman gave Lena a smile before sitting down two seats away. “Yes, please. It’s been a long day.”

Lena watched as their conversation unfolded… unable to take her eyes off of the blonde.

The bartender smiled sympathetically at the beautiful blonde stranger. “Alex is really taking it rough, huh?”

“Yes, and I don’t know how to help her. Every time I leave her, I’m terrified that she’s going to go straight back to the bottle, and I can’t see her like that again. This is so much worse than when she and Maggie broke up.” The blonde said sadly, a frown forming on her face, and Lena didn’t know why, but she felt the overwhelming need to wipe it away.

The bartender tsked and shook her head. “I saw that break up coming from a mile away.” She said. “It was obvious that they saw their futures completely differently, and I’ll admit that _this_ break up is a lot more shocking, but Kara… This isn’t on you, Alex isn’t your responsibility. Her sobriety is on her, not you. You and Eliza can be there for her as much as possible, but she isn’t your responsibility.”

Lena’s heart flipped… She now new this woman’s name. _Kara_. A beautiful name for a beautiful woman. She couldn’t help the smile that formed on her face.

Kara sighed. “She _is_ my responsibility, Lucy. Alex has been my rock almost my entire life. She’s my _sister_. She’s always protected me, and I am going to protect her too.”

 _Lucy_ was about to respond, but she caught Lena staring and eyed her. “May I _help_ you?” She asked pointedly, which then directed Kara’s attention to her as well.

Lena’s heart started thudding; she didn’t want Kara to think that she was a freak. But then again, if she didn’t already know who she was, she would soon find out and hate her anyway. So, she gulped and shook her head. “No, sorry.” She said yanking her head back to look into her soda.

She heard a scoff and looked up to see Lucy smile apologetically at Kara. “Sorry, I’m going to go get your food ready. Wait here.” She said in a friendly manner before leaving and going back into the kitchen.

Lena nervously bit her lip before she took a sip of her drink. Once she placed her cup back onto the counter, a body took the seat right next to her. Her heart skipped a beat when she looked up and saw Kara sitting next to her with an apologetic smile on her face. “I’m sorry about her. She’s like that with almost everyone.”

Lena’s heart warmed at the sincerely repentant tone in her voice. She couldn’t understand why someone so beautiful would be even glancing in her direction, almost everyone in town seemed to know who she was, so it didn’t make sense as to how Kara didn’t. “D-don’t worry about it. It’s fine.” _I’m used to it_.

Kara shook her head. “It’s not. Especially when she’s trying to maintain a business.” She chuckled. “Luckily for her, this is the only restaurant in town, so it doesn’t really matter.” She joked.

Lena couldn’t help but smile at that. Kara was adorable. “I guess that does come in handy.” She agreed.

Kara giggled. “I’m Kara.” She said, outstretching her hand.

Lena smiled, still flabbergasted that this woman would even spare her a glance, but accepted the handshake, nonetheless. “Lena.” She introduced herself.

Kara smiled. “What brings you to the area, _Lena_?”

Lena bit her lip, for some reason, hearing Kara say her name made her heart flutter.

She didn’t quite know if she should divulge her true reasoning for coming to Midvale, but she didn’t quite want to lie to Kara. For some reason, she felt compelled to be honest. “I’m just here to apply for a job.” She said with a nervous smile.

“Oh? Well, I wish you the best of luck.” Kara replied with a smile.

Lena’s heart warmed at Kara’s smile, and for some unknown reason, she just felt _comfortable_ … Like she’d known this perfect stranger her entire life. “Thank you; that means a lot.” She said. “To be honest, I’m quite terrified.”

Kara placed a comforting hand on Lena’s shoulder, sending warmth through Lena’s entire body… She really needed to get a grip. “I totally understand that. Last year I was thrown into a promotion that I hadn’t been expecting, it was incredibly nerve-wracking, but I think I’ve got the gist of it. Jobs are stressful.” She giggled. “But, if you love what you’re doing, you never work a day in your life, right?”

Lena couldn’t help but smile and nod back. No one had ever been this open and honest with her, and she almost felt _special_ just because Kara was talking to her so openly, as if they’d done it a thousand times before. All she could say was: “ _Right_.”

Kara smiled, and they fell into the single most pleasant conversation that Lena had ever had in her life. They talked about music, and Kara seemed aghasted by the fact that Lena had never watched Frozen, saying that it was a crime against nature. Lena had let out the most genuine laugh she’d ever had at that.

She knew that people were staring angrily, but she couldn’t find it in herself to care, she was genuinely enjoying herself, and she was going to savor it while it lasted.

Kara proved herself to be kind, caring, intelligent, and hilarious all wrapped up in a bundle of adorableness; and Lena never wanted this moment to end, the thought sending a wave of dread straight through her heart. Lena hated that if she did end up staying in this quaint little town, news of her presence would spread like wildfire, which would inevitably lead to Kara finding out who she truly was and ruining whatever chance at a friendship they had. She felt so unaffectedly accepted by Kara, and she never wanted that feeling to go away.

Lena truly hated being a Luthor.

 

**XXX**

After a while, Lucy came back with Kara’s food, and Lena was surprised to see pot stickers on the plate. “I didn’t see those on the menu.” Lena mused.

Kara smiled. “Luce is my best friend, so she makes them for me off the record.” She said with a wink… A wink that awakened Lena’s inner desire to lean forward and kiss this beautiful blonde enigma.

She realized what she was thinking and mentally chastised herself for being so uncouth… Kara was just being friendly with her, and just because Lena wasn’t used to that didn’t mean she should start feeling such… _raw_ things about someone who she’d only met just under an hour ago.

She then remembered her predicament and hoped that Kara wouldn’t mind giving her a bit of help. “Uhm, I don’t mean to be rude, but do you happen to know any hotels that I could stay at for the night?”

Kara smiled at her amusedly. “How is that in any way rude?” She asked with a chuckle. “And yes, I do!” She said chirpily. “Follow me!”

Lena knew that trusting strangers and following them to undisclosed locations was not usually a good idea, and if it were any other person, she’d have declined immediately. But, for some reason, with this perky, friendly, and all around lovely person before her… she didn’t feel uneasy. In fact, she felt the exact opposite, so without even thinking about it, she left a ten dollar bill on the counter for her drink (more than enough to cover it) and walked out the door with Kara; ignoring all the incredulous stares, they were receiving.

 

**XXX**

 

They strolled peacefully through the small town’s Main Street. They passed the greengrocer with his window loaded with apples, pears, and other fresh fruit. They passed a small library, the high school, and even a tiny little bank that no one outside of Midvale had probably ever heard of.

“This town is quite dainty. It’s much different than I had expected it.” Lena said conversationally. She was massively impressed, and could certainly see herself living there, the only problem was her last name and if the town would push her out or not. She really hoped they wouldn’t; she couldn’t afford to lose this job opportunity.

“Well, Midvale has always been a small town, but we’re a very active and close-knit community.” Kara happily responded.

Lena forced a smile to her face. If they were as close knit as Kara was hinting at, that might spell trouble for her in the future. No one would want a Luthor around… She just hoped that she could prove them wrong about her, that Lucas Carr, the Superintendent of Midvale High School, would be able to look past her last name with an impassioned speech from Lena. She really, _really_ hoped that’s all it took.

“I could certainly see myself starting a life here.” She said with a smile; wishing more than anything that her last name wasn’t a curse and that she’d actually be able to live happily in that small, refined, town.

Kara laughed as she stopped in front of a small brick building. “Most people can, once they see the town for themselves. Midvale is a wonderful place to live.” She said proudly before gesturing to the building in front of them. “There are a lot of people that get lost and find themselves in Midvale all the time, so my Mother started a little bed and breakfast for those few stray stragglers. Once they find Midvale, they tend to return a few times to get the full experience. It’s nothing too fancy, but it’s nice and homey, and I think you’ll like it!”

Lena smiled, “I’m sure I will.”

“If you just tell the woman at the front desk, Eliza, that I sent you, she will give you VIP treatment,” Kara stated. “I have to go and check on my sister, but I wish you the best on the job!”

Lena was saddened that her time with Kara was over, and she feared that they would never have a chance to grow as close as Lena would have liked them to, so, without even thinking about it, she launched herself into Kara, hugging her tight. She immediately realized what she had done, and was about to abruptly pull away when, to her overjoyed surprise, Kara hugged back.

Lena reveled in the small display of affection for as long as she could. She hadn’t received a hug in, well… _years_. Especially not from a pretty blonde that made her feel special, gave her butterflies in her stomach, and treated her like an actual living human being.

“I hope that your sister is okay,” Lena said once they separated.

“She will be,” Kara affirmed sadly. “It was just… A horrible break up.”

Lena nodded; she completely understood that. “I see. Well, I wish her and you, all the best.” She said with a smile.

“Thank you, Lena, same to you.” Kara replied with a warm smile before she turned and began walking down the street.

Lena watched Kara walk away, admiring her frame, and the way she walked around town with her head held high and a skip to her step. She almost looked like she could be cut right out of a film.

Lena smiled, wondering if maybe, just _maybe_ , the universe would be kind to her and let her keep Kara in her life just for a little bit longer before she found out who Lena _actually_ was.

Lena sighed, knowing that the universe hated her so that wasn’t ever going to happen. All she could hope was that Kara’s mother was as kind, and as oblivious to her identity as her gorgeous daughter was and would give her a room.

She nervously opened the door and entered the lobby to see that the place was just as Kara had described it. The floor wasn’t marble or wood, but a short brown carpet that you would see in a typical home, but not a hotel. The walls were painted in a neutral off-white color, and the chairs I were faux-leather recliners. But… it was nice, and homey, and it would undoubtedly beat sleeping in her car. So, she walked over to the small desk in the corner of the room and smiled nervously. “A-are you Eliza?” She asked in a tremulous voice.

The woman looked up from her book and smiled. “I certainly am! How may I help you?”

Lena bit her lip. She hadn’t expected to get that far, but she shrugged her fear off. She needed a place to stay the night, and this seemed to be the only place within fifty miles to do so, so she was going to have to buck up and ask.  “Your daughter, Kara, said that you might have a room available for me to stay in?”

Eliza smiled. “I most certainly do! How long are you planning to stay?”

Lena didn’t quite know the answer to that question… If she _did_ end up getting the job, she would need to stay for quite a length of time until she could find a more permanent solution to her housing problem. If she _didn’t_ get the job, well… Then she would need to move along and find another place to stay. So, the best answer she could come up with was, “I’m not entirely sure.”

Eliza smiled. “Okay, then. I will give you the first night for free, since my daughter seems to think you deserve a VIP status and referred you here.” She finished speaking and stood up, grabbing what Lena assumed was a room key. She then gestured for Lena to follow her, and lead her up a flight of stairs that were hidden around the corner. They stopped in front of a door at the end of the upstairs hallway and Eliza used her key to open the door and walked in, spreading her arms out to present the room. “This is it!” She announced with a bright smile. “This is the biggest room we have here, and it’s even got its own bathroom!”

Lena wanted to deny the special treatment, but with her dwindling funds, it wouldn’t hurt. She looked around, surprised to see how spacious the room was. It was about the size of the living room in her apartment, and the queen-sized bed looked cushy and clean. The walls were a pale baby blue, and the floor was wood. It was much cuter than Lena had expected. “This is lovely. It will be perfect for what I need.” Lena informed happily.

Eliza smiled. “I’m glad it is sufficient.” She then offered her a confused look. “Did you not bring any luggage?” She asked.

Then, Lena remembered that she had parked her car behind the diner, and along with it was her luggage. “Oh! No, I did. I just left it in my car behind the diner.”

Eliza chuckled. “I presume Kara chatted you up, and offered you a room, and you couldn’t pass it up because of her annoyingly charming charisma?”

Lena bit her lip and tried to fight back the blush she felt creeping up her neck at being called out. She nodded. “That is actually e _xactly_ what happened.” She laughed.

Eliza chortled and nodded. “That sounds exactly like my Kara.” She smiled. “Anyway, here is the key to your room.” She said as she offered her the key. “I have two spares just in case you get yourself locked out. If you do, end up staying another night, the price will be $130 a night. Will that work for you?”

Lena thought over the price in her head and added everything up. She sighed, knowing that even if she did get the job, she wouldn’t be able to pay 3,900 a month in rent. First-year teachers don’t make that much. “I-… Is there a cheaper room?”

Eliza frowned. “How long do you _think_ you might be staying?” She asked.

“I’m applying to a job here in town, and if I get it, I will have to stay here until I’m able to find a place of my own, but I won’t be able to afford that much in rent,” Lena admitted defeatedly.

Eliza chuckled. “Oh!” She said. “Well, in that case, you can just have the flat monthly rate of 2,000.” She smiled.

Lena was shocked at just how freely this woman was willing to help her out. “Really?”

Eliza nodded. “Of course! Now, I’m going to go back downstairs and leave you to get settled. You enjoy your stay and don’t be afraid to let me know if you need anything.” She said before leaving the room.

Lena plopped down on the bed and let out a sigh. The day had started out like any other, but she now was sure it had been the best day she’d had in a long, _long_ time. She had met a woman that made her feel alive and treated her with respect and generosity. She then met the mother of that woman who treated her with respect as well.

 She just hoped that her luck would continue and that she would be able to finally win over Mr. Carr the following day.

 

**XXX**

After getting her car and parking it in front of the Bed and Breakfast, Lena had gotten ready for bed and fell fast asleep, and after a good night’s rest, she had gotten up, took a shower, did her hair and makeup, and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

After filling up with a bran muffin and a glass of orange juice, she’d went back upstairs to grab her résumé and then made her way down to the high school.

As soon as Lena walked into the school’s office, she’d gotten many suspicious stares. She bit her lip nervously as she made her to the reception desk to see a not-so pleasant stare coming from the secretary, who, according to the nameplate in front of her, was named Eve. “May I help you?” The blonde asked monotonously.

“Um, I-I heard about the AP Physics opening, and was wondering if I could speak to your superintendent?” Lena asked.

“Did you apply online?” Asked the receptionist.

Lena nodded. “Yes, I did. Weeks ago, but I-,”

She was cut off. “Then if you are considered for the position, you will get a phone call.” The receptionist said bluntly.

Lena shook her head. She was desperate to meet Mr. Carr and try her hardest to persuade him to give her a chance. “No, If I could just have a moment of your time, I’m sure I could explain my qualifications better than any résumé ever could.”

Eve sighed. “Listen, I don’t know what you expect me to do, I-,”

Just then a tall, blond, woman, who looked to be in her mid-to-late forties came in from behind the desk. “Miss Tessmacher just let the woman speak to Superintendent Danvers. I’m sure she wouldn’t mind, she hasn’t had much work to do this afternoon anyway. I’m sure; if you’re right, this woman will be told the exact same thing you just said.”

Lena furrowed her brow. “D-Danvers? I thought your superintendent’s name was Lucas Carr? That’s what it said on your website anyways.”

“Ah, yes. Poor Lucas fell ill and was no longer able to keep up with the demands of the job. He was swiftly replaced with a very competent successor though, although I am a bit angry that they saw me fit to replace Danvers as Principal, but they didn’t just consider me for the Superintendent position. I’m not sure how being ‘incredibly outspoken’ can be considered a _negative_ quality, but I digress.” The woman said snarkily. “I’m Principal Cat Grant, by the way. Superintendent Danvers’ office is the very last door on the right.

Lena nodded and offered Principal Grant a smile. “Thank you! I appreciate it.” She said, walking through the office, but then she heard the two women whispering as she continued down the hall.

 _“What the hell, Cat!? Do you know who that woman even is?!”_  
“She looked familiar, but I’m not quite sure.”  
“THAT’S LEX LUTHOR’S SISTER!” The receptionist whisper-yelled.  
“WHAT!? Why is she even on the school grounds!? Should we call security?”

Lena sighed; she really hated being the sister of Lex Luthor. This was going to be a lot harder than she had expected.

She stopped in front of the marked Superintendent Danvers and knocked.

A few seconds later, the door opened to reveal the same woman that had led her to a place to stay. She was utterly baffled by the coincidence and was admittedly wholly tongue-tied. After a few moments of being utterly flabbergasted, she finally found the ability to form a coherent word. “ _Kara?_ ”

Kara smiled confusedly. “How’d you find out where I work?”

Lena shook her head. She didn’t want Kara to think that she was stalking her. “I-I know this seems crazy, but I’m actually here for a job.”

Kara furrowed her brow but stepped aside, letting her through before closing the door. “You’re a teacher?” She asked as she rounded her desk and sat down.

“I-I majored in Physics and Biology, but I did minor in education, so I am far more qualified than the average teacher.” She informed. “I’m good with kids, I’m a hard worker, and I’m dependable.” She stated boldly.

Kara smiled. “That’s good to know.” She said with a chuckle.

Lena smiled, as her heart beat ever so rapidly in her chest. She was unable to comprehend how fantastic Kara always made her feel just by simply smiling at her.

“So, may I see your résumé?” She asked with a smile.

That was the first time Lena realized that Kara was about to find out who she really was. She gulped and nodded as she handed her the piece of paper she’d been carrying.

Kara took it and smiled, before looking at the paper with an unreadable expression. Lena sat there, fidgeting in her seat nervously as the minutes ticked by. She didn’t want Kara to hate her. She wanted to be her friend, to be as close to her as she possibly could.

She began picking nervously at her fingernails when Kara laid the paper down. “Well, I’m going to need confirmation that you graduated with all of those degrees. Then I’m going to need a license and two other forms of identification, and then you’ll have to sign a one-year probation contract to see how well you fit in with our staff and students, but I don’t see why you wouldn’t be an extraordinary addition to our school, Miss Luthor,” Kara said with a broad smile.

Lena was baffled by the marvelous woman before her. “What? Really? Just like that?”

“Well, of course. You’re the most qualified applicant I’ve seen, by far. Plus, from our conversation at the diner, it seems pretty clear that you’re the type of person I’d want to work with. You’re intelligent, and witty beyond measure.”

“Why didn’t you call when you received my résumé the first time, then?” Lena asked confusedly.

“What are you talking about?” Kara asked as she furrowed her brow. “If I had received your outstanding resume, I would have called you instantly.”

Lena was confused, but she pretty quickly inferred what had happened… Kara’s secretary (Eve) most likely received all of the résumés first, and just threw Lena’s out the moment she read the name. “Oh. My mistake.” She said.

Kara smiled. “I’m excited to work with you!” She announced.

Lena couldn’t hold back her anxiety any longer. “Doesn’t my last name bother you?” She asked abruptly.

Kara paused and frowned. “Should it?” She asked.

“Don’t you know who I am?” She asked incredulously. “I’m Lena Luthor. Lex Luthor’s sister!”

“Yes, I’ve known that from the beginning,” Kara said flatly with confusion etched on her face. “But you aren’t _Lex_ ; you’re his sister. So, what the issue here? Because I don’t see one.”

Lena’s heart melted. Her world altered even more than it had the moment her eyes met Kara’s for the first time, and the strange and intense feeling she felt in her chest the moment she first saw Kara, multiplied by ten.

Lena had never met someone that could look past her last name and see that she w _asn’t_ her brother; and the fact that Kara, of all people, could do that… did things to her that she’s never before experienced. She smiled through tears of gratitude. “Thank you.” She croaked out.

Kara furrowed her brow, perplexation, and concern written on her face. “For what?” She asked.

“For seeing _me_ ,” Lena replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been an exceptionally long time since I've posted to this story, but I promise that the updates will be _much _more frequent now! I hope you enjoy!__

As soon as Lena had given Kara the necessary paperwork to confirm everything on her resumé, Lena walked out of Kara’s office, but when she reached the front desk she was greeted by a smirking Eve. “Now, what did I tell you?” She asked.

Lena didn’t know what came over her, normally she would cower and run away from conflict, but right then? Right then she was on an adrenaline high after a gorgeous, successful blonde woman with piercing sapphire eyes believed in her. So, she smirked. “You told me a fictitious story.” She said. “Because your superintendent was marveled by my qualifications and gave me the job without much hassle.” She informed before raising up the keys to her new classroom. “Now, if you wouldn’t mind showing me where room 504 is, I’d like to get acquainted with my new classroom.”

Eve looked categorically stunned. So much so, in fact, that Lena had to physically fight back a laugh.

 

**XXX**

Lena sighed contentedly that night as she stepped out of her shower in her room at the B&B. She _finally_ had financial stability after years of worrying about what was going to happen to her once her savings had dried up.

She sat down on her bed, and just… _relaxed_. For the first time in what felt like eternity.

Lena knew that when the first day of school started, she was going to have to work her ass off twice as hard as regular person would, just to prove to the residents that she was worthy of teaching their children, and having a spot in their community. She just hoped that the citizens of Midvale continued to be as welcoming as Kara and her mother had been.

She let herself smile for a moment before her stomach growled, making her realize that she was quite hungry, but she’d been too excited over finally finding a job (and daydreaming about Kara Danvers) that she hadn’t noticed her growling abdomen until just then.

She was nervous about going out by herself at night but decided that if she were going to make this quaint little town her home, she would eventually have to get accustomed to doing things around town by herself. So, without another moment to think, she got dressed once again, pulled her hair up into a messy ponytail, grabbed her room key, and her car keys and headed out the door.

 

**XXX**

Lena drove around aimlessly, before finally finding a small grocery store that seemed to still be open at such a late hour. She smiled victoriously, and pulled into the parking lot only for lights to flash in her rear view mirror… “Fucking _great_.” Lena murmured as her heart rate increased rapidly.

Panic began to set in as she watched the Sheriff get out of the car and walk up to her window. She tapped on the glass and Lena gulped, rolling down her window. “I-is there a problem, Sheriff?”

The woman had short, auburn hair and didn’t look particular _mean_ , just strictly professional. “You turned into the parking lot without using your turn signal.”

Lena’s hands were shaking… Police and Luthors have never mixed well, and she wasn’t so sure that this was going to be any different. “O-oh. I sincerely apologize, Ma’am. I’m just new to the town and I’m trying to figure out where everything is at. I got really excited when I finally found a store that’s open at 11 at night.”

 The officer tilted her head. “That’s understandable, I suppose.” She said slowly. “But I’m still going to need your license, registration, and proof of insurance just to make sure there aren’t any warrants out for you, etcetera.”

Lena nodded, and quickly reached into her glove box. She took out her registration, and insurance card then took her wallet out and grabbed her license. She turned back to the officer, and with shaky hands, presented the woman with all of her paperwork. “Here you go.” She responded shakily. The sheriff offered her a professional smile and curt nod before she took the documents to her cruiser.

Anxiously, Lena sat in her car waiting for what felt like hours as the officer ran her information through the system. She wrung her hands together, practiced her breathing exercises, and tried not to focus on the pure terror coursing through her veins. The last time she’d had an encounter with he police, her family was arrested, her assets were frozen, and her entire life was tilted on its axis in the worst way possible. She couldn’t help but fear the worst.

Suddenly, however, the Sheriff was back at her window with a polite smile on her face as she handed Lena her documentation back. “Alright, Miss. Luthor, you’re all set to go. Just make sure you use your turn signals, alright? We wouldn’t want any accidents to happen.”

Lena stared awestruck at the officer before her. Was she really letting her go? Just like that? “Y-you’re letting me go?”

The sheriff looked at her comically. “You think I want to waste two hours of my time doing paperwork over a silly turn signal violation? Especially when your record is spotless? I’ll pass.” She chuckled.

Lena looked at the woman, she didn’t understand what was going on, but she was _not_ about to argue with her. “Thank you, Sheriff…” She then realized that she didn’t know the officer’s name.

The sheriff smiled proudly. “Danvers.” She replied. “I’m Sheriff Danvers.”

Lena froze as realization hit her… “Danvers. AS in, Kara Danvers?” She asked.

The sheriff chuckled and shook her head. “No, Danvers as in _Alex_ Danvers. Kara is my sister. You have a good night now, Miss. Luthor.”

Lena swallowed and offered the Sheriff a terse smile and nod. Alex Danvers, as in Kara Danvers’ sister… The sister that Kara was afraid was going to drink herself in a coma if her conversation with Luc y was anything to go by… So it was moderately unnerving to find out that she was the local sheriff. But, from what Lena could see as Alex walked back to her cruiser, Alex was sober. So, really… She mustn’t be _that_ badly off.

She watched the cruiser pull away and took a moment to let relief wash over her. Her fears were unwarranted, because the Sheriff was a Danvers… And apparently Danvers, from the way every Danvers she’d interacted with had treated her, it appeared that all Danvers were saints.

As soon as the cruiser was out of sight, Lena pulled her car into a parking spot and exited her car, locking it securely behind her and rushing into the grocery store. She walked through the store, familiarizing herself with it, and picking out a few things for the night. She ended up getting a premixed kale salad, a bottle of La Croix. She walked over to the cashier, who looked intensely bored.

Once she was checked out, she started walking back to her car when a man the size of a quarterback ran full force into her, knocking her down. “Ow! Hey!”

The man stopped and looked down at her in disgust. “Sorry, Miss _Luthor_.” He sneered.

Lena’s stomach fell and she decided not to press the issue, but then, out of absolutely nowhere, there was an elegant hand reaching down to help her up.  When she looked up to see who the hand belonged to, her heart leaped as she saw the woman that she’d not been able to get her mind off of… Kara Danvers. She hadn’t seen her anywhere near them just a few moments ago, but now; like a guardian angel, she stood above Lena, ready to help her. She stared up in awe before she gracelessly took the extended hand and allowed Kara to help her up. She smiled bashfully. “Th-thank you.”

Kara nodded and gave her a concerned look. “Are you okay?”

Lena was once again speechless; Kara was truly her knight in shining armor tonight.  She nodded dumbly, unable to find the words to express her gratitude at that moment.

Once Lena’s nod confirmed that she was okay, Kara turned her attention to the man, (who Lena then realized was actually just a very tall and muscular teenaged boy) and glared at him. “Why don’t you apologize to Miss. Luthor here, Kenny?”

The man looked disgusted that Kara would defend her. “B-but Ms. Danvers, she’s Lena _Luthor_!”

Kara glared at him. “That’s _Superintendent_ Danvers.” She corrected him sternly. “And you’re correct. She _is_ Lena Luthor. Not Lex Luthor. Not Lillian Luthor. She is not her family, but she _is_ your new physics teacher. So, like I asked you earlier, how about you apologize to Miss. Luthor, here?”

The boy clenched his jaw and reluctantly spit out. “ _Sorry_.”

Lena was in shock; she’d never had anyone help or stand up for her the way that Kara had been consistently been doing since Lena had arrived. So, all she could mutter out was. “It’s cool.”

“Now, Kenny, does your mother know that your out so late?” Kara asked.

The boy looked down guiltily and shook his head no.

“Then I suggest you go home before she finds out.” Kara demanded.

Kenny nodded, and instantly began to run in the opposite direction of the store. Once he was out of sight, all Lena could do was stare at Kara in awe as a tingling sensation filled her chest and stomach. This woman was undoubtedly the eight wonder of the world. “Thank you.” She croaked.

Kara fixed her with a tender smile. “There’s no need to thank me. I know how it feels to be an outcast. I’ve got your back.”

Lena didn’t know how to deal with such a declaration; especially not from someone as beautiful and strong as Kara. But she also didn’t understand why Kara cared so much. Or why Kara had so much faith in her; but it made Lena want to prove to Kara that she was worthy of the faith Kara put into her. “Thank you. There is no Earthly way that you could possibly understand how much that means to me. Especially coming from you.”

Kara rose a brow. “Why especially from me?”

Lena froze in fear for a tenth of a second before she came up with a better excuse than ‘ _because you’re very pretty and make me feel things I’ve never felt before just by merely existing’_. “Because you were kind enough to give me a job, so you’re my boss… Not only that but you got me an exceptional deal at the Bed and Breakfast.”

Kara smiled. “I’m glad I could be of assistance.”

Lena couldn’t help the butterflies that overwhelmed her, and she smiled widely at the woman who had her completely enthralled. “So, what brings you to the grocery store this late at night?” She asked.

“Well, I’m always hungry.” Kara admitted with a giggle. “And when I’m bored, I eat even more… So I ran out of ice cream and decided I might as well go and get some more.”

“Well, I’m glad you came when you did.” Lena admitted. “I’m not so sure that boy wouldn’t have beat me up.” She joked.

“Kenny is something else, that’s for sure. He’s always been a handful, especially after his father died, but I promise he won’t be bothering you anymore… at least not outside of school.” Kara paused and stared at the bland meal that Lena had just bought herself. “Is… that your supper?”

Lena bit her lip and nodded in embarrassment. “Even Luthors have to eat.” She teased.

“Well if you’re going to eat, and I’m going to eat, we might as well eat together.” Kara said with a friendly smile.

Lena’s heart skipped a beat at the offer. “T-together?” She asked, cursing herself internally for stuttering it out like a fool.

Kara giggled and nodded. “Well, yeah. Unless you don’t want to?”

“YES!” Lena belted out, not only startling Kara, but herself as well. She immediately blushed as embarrassment swept over you. “I mean… Yes.”

Kara smiled. “Awesome! Let’s go!” She requested happily as she gestured toward the street.

Lena furrowed her brow. “Aren’t you going to grab yourself some of the ice cream you came here for?”

Kara paused for just a moment, looking confused. “Ice cream?” She questioned, before she seemed to realize what Lena had meant. “OH! Oh, right! Ice cream… Um… I-I just realized that I left my money at home!”

Lena rose a brow, wondering why Kara seemed so confused by the ice cream, but she brushed it off. She was adorable, so she’d let it pass. “Well, you’re in luck. I’ve brought mine!” Lena smiled. “After saving me from Tom Brady Jr, paying for your ice cream is the least I could do.”

Kara laughed and shook her head. “No, no. That’s fine.  I did that free of charge.”

Lena continued to insist on buying Kara some ice cream, and finally got Kara to agree to Lena buying her a carton of Rocky Road. She walked out of the store, Ice cream carton and plastic spoon in hand, and was ready to go anywhere with Kara. “Should we drive separately since it’s so late?” Lena asked.

Kara’s eyes widened. “O-oh! I didn’t drive here.”

Lena rose an eyebrow. “You walked clear across town just for some ice cream?”

“Y-yes?” Kara asked, her voice an octave higher than it normally would be.

Lena giggled. “That’s adorable.” She froze, her heart dropping into her stomach momentarily before she corrected herself. “I-I mean hilarious.”

Kara smiled. “If you don’t mind walking with me for a little bit, I can take you to this really nice spot at the park?”

Lena nodded, and followed Kara as she walked. They walked in peaceful silence, and Lena studied Kara as they did so… She was gorgeous. Especially with the moonlight glowing on her. Kara looked over at her, catching Lena staring and smiled. “You okay?”

“Perfect.” Lena responded, not able to find it in her to feel embarrassed at being caught staring.

Kara offered her a small smile and they sat down on a bench in the middle of the park, where there was a beautiful view of the stars. Kara unwrapped the plastic spoon and opened the ice cream before taking a scoop and eating it. Once she swallowed, she looked up to Lena and smiled. “So, what do you want to talk about, Lena Luthor.”

Lena didn’t know where to begin. So, she went with he only thing she could think of. “Your sister pulled me over earlier.” She informed. “Scared the hell out of me, but she was the nicest cop I’ve ever been in contact with.”

Kara’s face lit up at the mention of her sister. “I’m glad she was finally at work today. She and her girlfriend, well _ex-girlfriend_ now, just broke up about a month ago and it hit her pretty hard.”

Lena was shocked (and thrilled) that Kara felt so comfortable telling her all of this. She was scared to cross a line that she wasn’t supposed to, but she was also intrigued, so she continued the conversation. “Oh, I’m sorry to hear that. She seemed to be doing okay, though. What caused the breakup?”

Kara shrugged. “Sam believes that Alex has feelings for our friend, Kelly…”

“And do you think that, as well?” Lena asked.

“Yes, actually. But that doesn’t mean she didn’t care for Sam a great deal as well.” Kara answered, the sorrow for her sister evident in her expression.

“Well I’m sorry that she’s having a rough go of it, as of late. But, she’s lucky enough to have you by her side, so I’m sure that she will be just fine.” Lena assured as she took a bite of her salad.

Kara smiled. “You barely even know me. How can you be so sure that she’s the lucky one?”

“Because within the past 24 hours, you’ve given me friendship, a place to stay, a job, and defended me from a teenage boy that was twice my size. If that doesn’t prove that you’re an exceptional person, then I don’t think anything would.”

“Well, thank you, Lena. That means a lot.” Kara replied graciously.

Something funny happened in Lena’s chest when Kara smiled at her; she wasn’t quite sure what it was, but she had never felt it before and she wanted it to continue happening. “I’m the one that should be thanking you.” Lena countered.

Kara laughed and shook her head. “Definitely not. It was my pleasure, truly.”

Lena smiled to herself, Kara made her feel things that she’d never known existed. She didn’t know what to think, except for the fact that she wasn’t planning on leaving Midvale (more precisely _Kara_ ) anytime soon.

Midvale was nothing like any other town she’d been in. There were still people that absolutely loathed her existence there, but the police were kind, and most people accepted that she was there… They just didn’t interact with her; and then there was the small little factor that Lena may or may not be starting to form a crush on her new boss.

All in all, though… As she sat there talking to Kara about nothing, and everything, she decided that she could make Midvale her home. It was refreshing, it was cozy, and it was exactly what she needed to begin her fresh start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Let me know if you enjoyed! 💕
> 
> Follow me on twitter: @SuperCatKarlena
> 
> and Instagram @whimsy_neptune


	3. Chapter 3

Kara had finished the entire carton of ice cream, (which admittedly impressed Lena); and Lena had finished her entire salad, but they continued to sit on the park bench and talk. It was the longest, deepest, most meaningful conversation Lena had ever had; and the bond that Lena felt to Kara was almost overwhelming.

Every time Kara smiled, or laughed, Lena’s heart skipped a few beats. It was glaringly obvious that she was in trouble for a numerous amount of reasons, of which included the fact that Kara was her boss, and that she was a Luthor and she was lucky that Kara would even want to hire her, let alone be her friend; so there was no way that Kara would go for her… If she was even into women.

She shook her head. _What are you talking about?! You two just met. Stop being creepy._ She chastised herself internally.

“Lena?” Kara asked, her brows furrowed. “Are you okay? If you’re tired, we can go back.”

“I… really don’t want to.” Lena replied once she awoke from her reverie.

Kara smiled at her tenderly. “Okay, we don’t have to. As long as you aren’t too tired. I want you to be sure you can drive home safely.”

To be truthful, Lena was exhausted… But she never wanted the night to end. Something about Kara… well _everything_ about Kara, made her want to be near her as much as possible. “I’m not tired. At all, actually.”

Kara squinted her eyes momentarily before smiling. “Alright, as long as you’re sure.”

“I am.” Lena said resolutely. She couldn’t help but feel giddy at the knowledge that Kara cared about her already.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few more minutes before Kara finally broke it as she stared up wistfully at the stars. “My entire family, except my cousin and I, died in an explosion when I was thirteen.” She stated melancholily; and Lena’s heart broke at the sight of pain on Kara’s beautiful face… but she felt _so honored_ knowing that Kara was already entrusting her with such a monumental fact about her life. “And for the longest time I felt alone, and my peace was completely depleted. I feared everything and was _prodigiously_ depressed.  So, one night, Eliza and Jeremiah took me out here to look at the stars. They told me it would help me feel at peace with the universe… That the stars are the people that once loved us, that are no longer with us, but are watching over us. And it eased a lot of my pain… To think that my family is still out there, watching over me. Protecting me and guiding me in whatever way they can. Still works to this day. So, I figured I’d share this spot with you.” Kara said, meeting Lena’s eyes and completely taking Lena’s breath away. “Because, for someone who has had so much trauma, like me… I can only imagine how much you need peace in your life too. And I know that not all of your family was bad… I know that you were adopted too, so your mother? She’s up there too. And every other person that you lost.”

Lena had to swallow back her tears. Her heart couldn’t handle the pure tenderness, compassion, and care Kara had shown her since the moment they met eyes. “Thank you.” She croaked out through a tear-swollen throat. “You have no idea how much your compassion means to me.”

Kara smiled at her and handed her a napkin to wipe her tears. “You’re welcome. It’s one hundred percent freely given.”

That night, as Lena laid in her bed… She couldn’t sleep; all she could do was think about how wonderful Kara Danvers is.

 

**XXX**

Two days later, Lena entered the school, prepared to sit in her first staff meeting as a teacher at Midvale High. She was taking deep breaths and trying to stay as calm as she possibly could. She entered the meeting room, (which was just the back of the school library) and prided herself in the fact that she was the first one there besides a beautiful black woman who was sipping on a glass of  (what Lena assumed was) the offered punch.

“Hi, I’m Lena.” She greeted nervously.

The woman smiled and offered Lena her hand. “I’m Kelly.” She replied.

Lena shook the woman’s hand, realizing that this was the woman the local sheriff was currently pining over; and she could understand why. Kelly was beautiful. “Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you as well.” Kelly said politely. “I’m the guidance counselor here.” She informed. “I also have my own private practice as well, but that’s not important right now.” She laughed.

Lena relaxed. Kelly also seemed to be friendly. Maybe she could have an ally there (besides Kara) after all. She walked over to the snack table and grabbed herself a muffin and a glass of punch before sitting down next to Kelly. “How long have you worked here?” Lena asked, attempting to make small talk.

“About three years.” Kelly answered with a smile.

Lena didn’t know what to say next, so she just focused on her muffin and punch. But before long, the room was flooded with faculty members. The chairs were in a circle, with the northern most chair left empty… and it was directly across from Lena.

The teachers and staff members were talking happily amongst each other, before the room fell silent as Superintendent Kara Danvers walked into the room… and Lena’s heart stopped.

Why did she have to be such a useless lesbian? And why did Kara Danvers have to be so damn _hot_?

Kara smiled around the room and spoke with such authority and confidence that Lena almost melted. “Good morning everyone! Are you ready for the start of the year?”

Everyone cheered and wooed, and Lena smiled. Kara had that effect on everyone, apparently… And Lena wholeheartedly understood how.

“Alright! That’s the kind of energy I like to see!” Kara excitedly declared. “Now, as you know last year, I started a new tradition of having a faculty prom the week after the students’ prom.” The entire faculty cheered, causing Kara to smile… Which caused Lena to smile and her heart to flutter. “I know how much you all need a break from the craziness of the everyday grind. So, we’re going to add a faculty Homecoming this year as well! We will have a DJ, food and drinks; everything a homecoming is supposed to have! So, bring your date and have the time of your life!”

Everyone was cheering once more, and Kara sat proudly in her chair. But then her eyes fell on Imra; who looked dejected, but was still clapping for her; and Kara’s face fell momentarily until she forced a smile back onto her face. “Now, with that being said, there is a new friend among us!” She announced as she gestured to Lena.

“How about we all introduce ourselves to her? Mr. Dox, you first.”

The man looked over to Lena and smiled awkwardly. “Hello. My name is Querl Dox. I teach Algebra and Calculus. It is nice to meet you.”

Lena smiled and waved. “Nice to meet you too. I’m Lena.” She said

The next person to introduce themselves was the woman sitting next to Querl. “Hello, I’m Samantha Arias, but everybody just calls me Sam. I teach biology.”

Eventually Lena was introduced to everyone. John Jones taught History, Imra Ardeen taught art, Winn Schott taught Computer and personal finance, James Olsen (who failed as a photographer for the Daily Planet) was the janitor, Susan Vasquez taught Physical Education, and Cat Grant (whom she’d already encountered) was the Principal.

“It’s lovely to meet you all. I hope to fit in well.” Lena announced nervously.

Kara smiled at her. “I’m sure you’re going to be a great fit into our family, right guys?” Kara asked the staff.

They all agreed, some halfheartedly, and some sincerely. Lena smiled, and swallowed back her fear. If Kara believed in her, then she was sure she could fit in nicely.

 

**XXX**

The meeting went on for about an hour, going over all of the basics. Refamiliarizing everyone with the faculty handbook, and the student handbook. Finally, the meeting was adjourned, and with that, everyone left to start preparing their classrooms. Lena stayed back to see if there was a miniscule chance of getting to speak to Kara.

But, alas… Kara left with the rest of the faculty. She ignored the disappointment that swelled her heart and walked to her classroom. She set it up to the best of her abilities, putting up science pun posters and organizing her desk space.

Forty-five minutes later, there was a knock at her door. She looked up, hopeful that it was Kara. “Come in!”

A few seconds later, Eve Tessmacher, the school’s secretary, came walking in. “Here are your class lists, and here is the minimum curriculum that needs to be taught by first semester’s end.” She said, dropping a large stack of papers down onto Lena’s desk.

“O-okay. Thank you.” Lena replied, trying her best to stay collected. It was very clear that Eve didn’t like her, and she didn’t want to give her even more reason to slander her in private.

“Oh! Also, Superintendent Danvers would like to speak with you… In her office.” Eve said.

Lena furrowed her brows but couldn’t tame the excitement she was feeling and immediately jumped up. “Thank you, I’ll go see her right away.

Eve rose her eyebrow. “I’ve seen the way you look at her. I wouldn’t bother, everyone here is in love with Kara except Kelly and Sam. But Kara doesn’t date. Not since… _High school_.”

Lena’s heart sank at the realization that she hadn’t been as subtle as she thought about her thoughts about Kara. “Thank you for that information, Miss. Tessmacher.” She answered. “But I haven’t the slightest idea what you’re talking about. Kara is my boss.”

Eve rolled her eyes and nodded. “ _Sure_.” She responded before walking away.

After her encounter with Eve, Lena was scared that Kara had caught on to Lena’s… _thoughts…_ Lena was nervous about her meeting with Kara. She spent the whole time walking to Kara’s office trying to boost her own confidence.

When she entered the main office, Cat Grant was there, watching her like a hawk as she made her way to Kara’s office. When she finally reached the door, she took a deep breath, and knocked.

The door opened immediately, opened and Kara smiled at her. “Lena, thank you for coming.”

“Well, you _are_ my boss.” Lena joked.

“That’s true,” Kara chuckled as she sat behind her desk and gestured for Lena to take the seat in front. “I just wanted to say that, I should have talked to you first about putting you on the spot at the meeting earlier. I didn’t think about whether that would make you feel uncomfortable, and I wanted to apologize. I want all my employees to feel safe, comfortable, and heard, and I’m sorry I didn’t make sure you were all of those things.”

 

Lena frowned. She didn’t like Kara thinking she made her uncomfortable in any way. “What? No! The meeting was brilliant. You’ve made a lot of great adjustments, and the way you handled my introduction was perfect. You asked _them_ to introduce themselves to _me_ and that took a lot of pressure off of me. So, thank you.”

Kara looked slightly relieved. “Well, good. I’m glad that everything is okay. If there’s anything I could do to make your life a little easier, or feel more at home here in Midvale, you let me do and I’ll see what I can do.”

Lena was taken aback at just how sweet and generous Kara was being towards her. “Thank you.” She responded.

Kara smiled. “You’re welcome. I live to help people.”

Lena felt her admiration for Kara grow. She was an angel. “There _is_ one thing you could do, if it isn’t crossing a line for me to ask.”

“Shoot!” Kara requested sweetly.

“You could… Maybe get a drink with me after work?” Lena’s eyes bulged out at the way that sounded, so she added on. “B-because I really don’t have many friends yet, so I could really use the companionship.”

“Oh! Of course! We can grab drinks together and then I can invite Alex, and a few of our friends! That way you can start making friends too.”

Lena deflated a bit at not being able to be alone with Kara, but she couldn’t deny that she was excited at the opportunity to make some friends, so she jumped at the opportunity. “That would be great! Thank you so much.”

Kara giggled. “You don’t have to thank me for being your friend, Lena.”

Lena’s heart swelled at that… It was nice having someone actually be happy about spending time with her. She hoped that she could get used to that.

 

**XXX**

Alex, Kelly, and Querl were supposed to meet them at Lucy’s restaurant in an hour, so Lena still got to be alone with Kara for a bit. They were sitting, sipping on their drinks and talking casually when Lena finally decided she was finally going to ask the question that had been plaguing her mind from the very beginning. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.” Kara said as she took a sip.

Lena inhaled deeply, and finally asked, “I know this may sound odd, but… Why are you being so kind to me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, and if you enjoyed! Thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless!

Kara looked at her in confusion. “Because everyone deserves _someone_ to be kind to them. I was lucky enough to have to have a support system after I lost my birth family, and I’m hoping that I can help you find your own as well.”

Lena smiled, fighting back tears of gratitude. “You’re a good human being, Kara Danvers… Probably the best one on this floating rock.”

Kara placed a comforting hand on Lena’s shoulder, her facial expression unreadable. “I’m just a citizen of Earth, trying to help another citizen of Earth in her time of need.”

“I’ve never heard it stated that way, but since you said it, it’s now my new favorite way to say one person helping another person out.”

Kara giggled at that and gently squeezed her hand on Lena’s shoulder. “Yeah… maybe I _am_ a bit complex.” She admitted before she took a sip of her (non-alcoholic) drink.

Lena laughed. “You are, but in the most mysterious and intriguing of ways.”

“I’m not sure why you think that, but thank you, I’m flattered.” Kara smiled.

“Well, out of the thirty school districts I’ve applied to, you were the only one willing to look past my last name. So, that certainly is a starter.” Lena admitted.

Kara’s face turned serious. “I’m sorry people can be so cruel.” She stated. “But I believe a person should be judged on their own merits, not their family’s actions.”

“I believe so as well.” Lena smiled. There was along silence between them for a few minutes as they both sipped on their drinks, when Lena finally had enough of it and decided to switch topics. She wanted to know as much about Kara Danvers as possible. “So, I noticed that you and Ms. Ardeen had an interaction at the meeting earlier when you announced the Staff Dance… Is it within my bounds to ask what that was?”

Kara smiled and shook her head. “High school dances aren’t Imra’s thing… For many reasons.”

Lena nodded. “I can wholeheartedly understand that, I was never allowed to go to school dances, but I can imagine for an introvert they would be dreadful.”

“Yes, that’s why I opted to make them optional and not mandatory. I never want to make any of my friends or colleagues uncomfortable.”

Lena’s heart swelled with adoration for the woman before her. She truly was the most genuinely selfless and true person she’d ever met. “This school is lucky to have you as their Superintendent. You’re so kind, and thoughtful.”

“I’m just being a leader.” Kara said with a smile.

Before Lena could reply, Alex and Kelly joined them at their table. Alex pulling out a chair for Kelly, and Kelly bashfully thanking her.

They looked at each other, and it was very obvious that they were in love… Lena didn’t understand what could be so complicated. If they loved each other, why weren’t they together? However, she stayed silent. It wasn’t her place.

“Alex, Kelly, I know you’ve both met Lena before. So, this should be a breeze!” Kara said introductorily.

They sat, and talked for a few hours. Laughing, eating, and having a gay old time. It was the most fun Lena had ever had.

But then, a tall brunette woman came frantically rushing in with the Calculus teacher and whispered something in Kara’s ear. Kara’s eyes went wide. “Nia, are you sure?” She asked.

The woman, (who Lena now knew as Nia) nodded, causing Kara to stand up. She looked over to Alex, who looked concerned, but nodded to Kara. “U-um. I-I have to use go. N-nia needs me to, um… Help her with her, um… Car. _Yeah,_ her car. I-it um… died. I’ll be back as soon as possible!” She said as she looked at the tv. Lena followed her eyes and saw that the News had interrupted the melodramatic tv show that had been playing to show a huge alien army raiding a bank all the way in National City. Lena turned to look at Kara in confusion only to find that she was already rushing out the door. Alex facepalmed herself and shook her head.

Lena was confused as to what had just happened, and she was going to ask when the television caught her eye. Supergirl had just arrived and begun fighting the green aliens; defeating them with ease. Lena smiled fondly. Supergirl may have defeated her family, but they had deserved it. And, after all, Supergirl had saved the world far too many times for Lena to ever hold a grudge against her… It didn’t help that Supergirl’s new suit (that had pants) was extremely flattering.

“Wow… She’s incredibly hot.” Lena found herself saying, apparently causing Alex to choke on her drink.

“W-what?” Alex guffawed.

“Supergirl… She’s _hot_. Don’t you think?” Lena asked, facing Alex.

Kelly seemingly found this to be hilarious, and tapped Alex’s shoulder. “Yeah, Alex? Don’t you think Supergirl is _smoking hot_?”

Alex’s face turned beet red and she shook her head no. “She’s... Uh… Not my type.”

Lena furrowed her brows not understanding how Supergirl wasn’t _everybody’s_ type, and then realized that _Kelly_ was her type. Strong, smart, quiet and humorous. “Oh! Right, then.”

Before the awkwardness could continue, the screen was deprived of Supergirl as she finished beating up the last alien thug and tied them all up with her superspeed then exited the area at the speed of light.

A minute later, Kara came through the door with crooked glasses and a disheveled jacket. Instantly, Lena felt jealousy… It was very obvious that Kara and Nia, had (at the minimum) made out.

As soon as Kara sat down beside her again, Lena couldn’t help but pry. She knew that Eve said Kara didn’t date, but Eve had also said Kara wouldn’t hire her, so… Eve wasn’t exactly trustworthy. “Well, I can see who _you’re_ taking to the Staff Homecoming this year.” She said nonchalantly.

Kara looked at Lena in confusion for a second before she seemed to realize what Lena had meant. “Nia? No, No… she’s like my little sister! She’s actually engaged to Querl.”

Immediately relief flooded Lena, and she couldn’t believe how intensely she felt for Kara already… She was undoubtedly in trouble.

After that, things settled down and went right back to normal, and Kara, Alex, Kelly, and Lena all continued to enjoy each other’s company.

 

**XXX**

That night, as she laid in bed, a lot of thoughts and questions ran through Lena’s mind… but the two biggest ones were:

What would it be like to kiss Kara Danvers?

and

Why didn’t Kara Danvers date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think the answers to Lena's questions are?


	5. Chapter 5

“So, where does Nia work?” Lena asked about a week later as she and Kara went over Lena’s schedule for the school year.

“Oh! She is the secretary for the elementary school.”

“So, you don’t work closely with her?”

“I do when I’m over at the Elementary school. I’m the superintendent of the entire Midvale school district, so I do see her on occasion, but my main base is here at the high school.”

Lena nodded. “So… how did you two become so close?”

Kara looked thoughtfully for a moment before answering. “That’s a long story. What it boils down to is that when I was a senior in high school, Nia was a freshman… She was bullied a lot for being new, and when I finally saw it happening, Alex and I…  took care of the bullies.”

“Kara Danvers in a _fist fight_ _?!”_ Lena asked, pretending to be scandalized.

Kara chuckled and shook her head. “No. We cornered them and told them to back off and then told Ms. Grant about everything that they did. She told the principal at the time, and they all got expelled. After that, Nia, Alex and I started hanging out.” Kara shrugged. “We grew close throughout the year and when Alex and I went off to college, we stayed in touch with her. It all started because Alex and I hate bullies.”

Lena smiled, falling even further for the incredible woman she’d come to call a friend. “So do I.”

“I’m glad we’re on the same page,” Kara said with a tender smile before they dove back in to organizing Lena’s weekly schedule for the year.

 

**XXX**

School orientation was a nightmare. The students that _did_ show interest in meeting her only did so to see if the rumors were true. Parent’s seemed enraged that a mass murderer and xenophobe’s sister was going to be teaching their children, and some even vocalized that fact.

Lena was feeling defeated as she sat at her desk. If the people of Midvale hated her that much, there was no hope of Kara renewing her contract at the end of the year; which meant she’d lose her job, lose her ‘home’ and lose her friend and… _crush_.

She stood her elbows on her desk and placed her head in her palms. Why couldn’t she just have _one_ good thing? Kara was probably already doubting her decision to hire her after how many people verbally assaulted her about her pick for the position.

There was a knock at her door a few minutes later, and Lena jolted into a sitting stance to see who was at her door. She relaxed when she saw that it was Kara but then tensed up; worried about what this conversation was going to lead to. “Hello.” She said warily.

Kara smiled at her and then entered the room. “Hey… how are you?” She asked, looking sincerely concerned about Lena; which caused Lena’s heart to flutter.

“Well, I’ve definitely been better, but I’m shockingly better than I anticipated,” Lena admitted.

“I’m sorry today was so rough. I had no idea some of these people that I’ve known my entire life could be such jerks.” Kara admitted. “Would you like to grab dinner?” Kara asked, completely rising Lena’s hope to levels unknown to humankind.

“T-together?” Lena asked in shock. She thought Kara Danvers didn’t date, but she wasn’t going to question it. “Yes!”

Kara smiled. “Great! Alex, Nia, Kelly and I are going to go to a town an hour away called Ojai. They have this amazing little Chinese restaurant that is to _die_ for. You can come, my treat!”

Lena tried to hold her disappointment at bay as she realized that this _wasn’t_ a date, but she agreed happily anyway. Any time she spent with Kara was wonderful, and she didn’t plan on giving any of that up any time soon.

 

**XXX**

 

When Lena arrived to meet up with Kara and her friends, she was met with just Kara leaning casually (and sexily) against a red two door car with her arms crossed over her chest and a pair of black sunglasses on her face. “Where’s everyone else?” She asked in confusion.

Kara took off the red sunglasses and smiled at Lena. “Well, we were all going to ride together, but then Querl wanted to come along with us, so we decided that you and I will just ride together and meet them there.”

Lena’s heart fluttered. An hour car ride, alone, with Kara Danvers? She would happily accept.

She smiled as Kara opened the door for her. “Sounds great!” She replied as she took her seat in the passenger side.

Kara closed the door for her and then walked around the car, getting into the driver’s seat. “So, what type of music do you listen to?” She asked as she started the car and pulled out onto the road.

Lena had to think for a moment, because she didn’t really have a _specific_ genre she preferred. “Well, I like to listen to an assortment of genres, but I do enjoy an NSYNC.”

Kara gasped, confusing Lena for a moment before she squealed excitedly. “Oh my gosh! I _love_ NSYNC!” She yelled in jubilation. “You and I are going to be _best_ friends!”

Lena smiled. Best friends… She could live with that.

 

**XXX**

They’d been on the road for about twenty minutes, singing, and dancing in their seats to NSYNC, and Lena was on cloud nine. “Your voice is incredible.”

“Well thank you.” Kara giggled. “I’m not even trying right now though.”

“Then I’d love to hear you during karaoke night,” Lena responded.

Kara smiled. “Well, then next staff Karaoke night, we should sing a duet!”

Lena laughed and shook her head. “No, definitely not. I have a terrible voice.”

“Oh, come on! I don’t believe that for a second.” Kara insisted as she turned down a new road.

Lena laughed. “I really do. You have no idea.”

“Prove it!” Kara said as she giggled hysterically.

Normally, Lena would shoot down the request without hesitation, but for some reason she couldn’t find it in herself to do so with Kara, which is how she found herself singing Taylor Swift, in a car, with a woman she’d only known for two weeks, going to a town she’d never even heard of, to eat Chinese food with a group of people she didn’t know.

It was bizarre to say the least, but Lena once again, couldn’t find it in herself to care. Everything was different with Kara. With Kara, she didn’t feel like an outcast… She felt important, _special_ even… Not to mention the flutter in her chest every time Kara laughed, smiled, or just _looked_ in her general direction. Or, the incessant _craving_ to be anywhere near Kara.

Nothing about Midvale seemed to be normal, but that was okay because Lena wasn’t normal either.

When Lena finished singing Kara laughed. “Well you may not be American Idol ready, but you aren’t _horrible_.”

Lena laughed and shook her head. “You’re too nice, Kara Danvers. I’m a _terrible_ singer.”

“Nope. Just not American Idol ready.” Kara said before she skipped through her playlist at a stoplight and switched the song to NSYNC.

They both began bobbing their heads and shaking their bodies to the beat in their seats while they sang the song word for word.

Lena smiled, her heart growing more and more attached to the woman next to her; making her crush even worse than before. She was an enigma, one that Lena wanted to grow and learn as much as possible about.

 

**XXX**

Once they reached the restaurant, they met up with the rest of the group; Alex and Kelly, Querl and Nia, and Lena, and Kara. Querl and Nia were very obviously in love, as were Alex and Kelly, and it still baffled Lena as to how the latter two weren’t an item already.

They all sat at a round table in the back of the restaurant, talking, laughing and having a great time, and Lena finally felt like she fit in… Not with the group, but… with Kara. Because Kara made her feel like she was worthy of this. Worthy of friends, of a job, of laughter…  Because Kara was making a conscious effort to make sure that her friends didn’t exclude her when they started to. They didn’t seem to mean to do it, but they _did_ start to on many occasions, and Kara always interjected and steered them back to her.

It made her feel _special_.

“So, Lena. Where’d you go to college?” Kelly asked, earning Alex’s attention as she looked between the two women.

“I studied at MIT, and Emerson College. Then I went to Yale to finish up my degrees.”

They all looked impressed.

“That’s incredible! I just went to National City University.” Nia spoke up, earning a smile from Kara and Kelly both.

“I went to school for an MD but decided that Law Enforcement fit me better,” Alex informed.

They all then began talking about their college years, going in depth about their stupidest adventures, and Lena found it all too adorable to find out that Kara had locked herself out of her dorm after taking a shower, and she had to run down two flights of stairs to get to the maintenance desk and borrow the spare key to her room.

Everyone belted out in laughter at that story, but Lena just sat there mesmerized by the woman. Kara looked at her and offered her a tender smile. “It’s true! Embarrassing as it may be, I _really_ did that.” She announced shaking her head at herself and laughing.

Lena was just about to share her own experience when a waitress came over looking mortified. “E-excuse me, I’m terribly sorry to bother you; but my manager has told me that one of your guests,” She pointed directly at Lena. “Isn’t welcomed in this establishment.”

Lena’s heart sank, she stood up immediately; not unused to this scenario, but felt a hand wrap around her wrist and as she turned to see what was happening she saw Kara standing there glaring at the waitress. “Please tell your manager that I don’t care. She has the right to eat wherever she damn well pleases.”

The waitress nodded and ran back to her manager. Kara angrily shook her head and slammed four tens and three fives onto the table. “There that should be enough to cover out tab. Lena and I are going to go, but not until I speak with the manger.”

Lena was shocked to see the pure rage in Kara’s eyes on her behalf. “Kara, It’s okay. You have fun with your friends, and I will wait for you in the car.”

Kara shook her head. “Hell no. I’m not eating anywhere where a bully is in control.”

Lena admired that Kara felt so deeply about not letting Lena get bullied, but she really wanted to just go and not make a scene. The rest of the group agreed unanimously with Kara after seeing how upset Kara was, and threw money down to pay for their food as well. “Come on, Kara… Let’s go. Let’s not even worry about the shitty bigoted manager.”

Kara glared at the door to the kitchen, where the manager was seemingly hiding and turned to Lena. “I’m really sorry about this. Tonight was supposed to be fun but ended up being a mess.”

Kara looked so defeated, and all Lena could do was launch herself into her arms and hug Kara.

She wouldn’t lie and say that being kicked out of a restaurant didn’t hurt like hell, especially when it happened in front of Kara and all the people she was trying to befriend, but she didn’t want Kara to feel responsible. “Thank you for taking me with you guys.” Lena whispered. “Please don’t feel bad, it’s not your fault my family name is a curse.”

Kara squeezed her tight. “It's not your fault either. I just wish that people weren’t so terrible.”

Lena let go of Kara and smiled at her. “It’s not your fault that not everyone is amazing like you.”

Kara gave her a sad smile before looking at the rest of her friends. “Let’s go home you guys. This place isn’t worth a second glance.”

They all nodded and followed her out to the parking lot, where they got in their cars.

Lena wanted to talk to Kara, but it was clear that she was upset, so instead, she leaned her head against the window and stared out at the clouds as the car sped through the streets.

The way Kara stood up for her, and felt rage for her only added to the multitude of confusing thoughts about Kara running through her mind, and she finally had to admit it to herself… She had feelings for Kara… _Strong_ feelings; not just a crush.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

A month had gone by, and Lena and Kara had frown even closer than before. It was finally the first day for Midvale students, and Lena’s first day as a teacher wasn’t as bad as she’d expected it to be…

Until lunch time when no one in the Teacher’s Lounge offered her a seat so she sat in the corner by herself and began eating. She felt utterly out of place until a gentle hand rested on her shoulder and she looked up to see Kelly Olsen smiling at her. “Mind if I sit with you?”

Lena let out a sigh of relief and shook her head, gesturing to the chair across from her. Kelly smiled and took the seat Lena gestured to, opening her lunch box to pull out two sandwiches, a pack of Jell-O, and a juice box.

“Thank you,” Lena said earnestly. “I really had no idea what to do. I was contemplating going back to my classroom and eating.”

Kelly Shook her head. “That isn’t necessary. Any friend of Kara is a friend of mine. Let the bullies bully, just don’t let it affect you. Eventually, they will warm up to you.”

Lena shook her head. “That’s never been my experience with this situation, but I’m hoping that you’re right.”

Kelly smiled. “If Querl or Imra had lunch this period I guarantee you they’d be sitting with you as well. _Obviously_ , Kara would too.”

Lena’s heart fluttered at the mention of Kara.

She missed her.

“What about Alex? If she worked here, do you think she’d sit with me?” Lena asked, trying to gauge Kelly’s reaction to the mention of the Oldest Danvers sister.

Kelly’s face lit up at the mention of Alex and she nodded her head. “Of course, she would! She’s not like most of the people here.” She boasted as she gestured around the room. “Alex is wonderful.”

Lena smiled. “Wonderful, hmm?” Lena asked with a knowing smile.

Kelly blushed and bit her lip. “Is it that obvious that I love her?”

Lena nodded. “Just from the few times that I’ve seen you interact; it was _very_ obvious.” She informed with a chuckle.

Kelly smiled sadly. “Well, I will try to hide it better moving forward.”

“What?” Lena shook her head. “Don’t you think that you should just tell her? You’re both head over hills for each other!”

Kelly sighed. “We can’t be together though.”

Lena furrowed her brow, confusion overwhelming her. “What could possibly prevent you two from being together?”

“Well, for starters my brother would disown me. Secondly, Alex is worried about hurting Kara.” Kelly explained. “It’s… complicated.”

“Why do your siblings have anything to do with who you date?” Lena asked.

“Because they had a fling together in college,” Kelly informed. “It wasn’t serious, but it ended on bad terms between them. James would hate me, and Kara might feel… strange.”

“Well, your brother sounds shitty… but Kara wouldn’t mind, would she?” Lena frowned. She thought Kara Danvers didn’t date.

Kelly shook her head. “I don’t think so, but I do think that James and Kara would be awkward _around_ each other if James ever really gave in and tried to accept myself and Alex. No one really likes James here though, so everyone is pretty awkward around him.”

Lena was grateful that Kelly was opening up so easily to her, but she wanted to know more about Kara… not James. “You said they had a fling in _college_?”

Kelly nodded as she took a bite of her Jell-O.

“But… I was told that Kara didn’t date and that she hadn’t since high school?” Lena asked.

Kelly swallowed her bite of food and nodded. “That’s true, but they were just a _fling_. James wanted it to be more, Kara didn’t, James took it out on Kara brutally and then she transferred colleges. My brother doesn’t handle rejection well. He’s grown a lot as a person, but I still can’t say I’m proud of the way he still handles certain things.”

Lena nodded. “I see.” She paused. “I’m sorry to hear that you have a shitty brother. I’m the reigning champ in that scenario.”

Kelly laughed. “Well, yeah… I suppose you are, aren’t you?”

They fell into easy conversation after that, eating their food and enjoying each other’s companionship when Lena finally asked the question she’d been dying to know. “So, um… do you know _why_ Kara doesn’t date anymore?”

Kelly shook her head. “No one does… No one by Alex, but she would rather die than betray Kara’s trust and tell anyone. I’ve heard rumors that it was because her last ex was abusive, but I’m not sure, really. No one is.”

Lena pondered on that mystery a bit more before she conceded to the fact that if she ever wanted to know the true reason, she would have to earn Kara’s trust and ask her herself. “I see.” She stated before giving a piece of her own advice. “I’m not sure I’m the best person to get relationship advice, but to me, it sounds like you should both talk to your siblings, and if they can’t get behind you and support your relationship, then who cares? Your love life is yours, not theirs. But I don’t think the issue is Kara at all. In fact, I know it’s not, because when we talked she was rooting for Alex to do whatever made her happy. I think the _real_ issue is James.”

Kelly swallowed thickly and nodded. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Lena said with a proud smile on her face. She’d helped someone, and that alone made her feel wonderful inside.

She hoped people would continue to give her the opportunity to help them out.

 

**XXX**

Twenty minutes later, Lena was in her classroom, introducing herself to her sixth period class. Most of her classes were completely silent, a few were snotty, but so far… she’d had a decent day. “Good afternoon ladies and gentleman! My Name is Ms. Luthor, and I’m going to be your-.”

“ _*cough cough*_ MURDERER!” A student yelled out.

Lena’s heart sank, and tears immediately threatened to fall. But she refused to let them. She looked around the room, ready to reprimand them when the entire class ruptured with laughter.

“Class! Class! Settle down!” Lena said in a tremulous voice… Being laughed at and called a murderer hurt like hell.

Then, one student began a chant that the rest of the class followed. “Murderer! Murderer! Murderer!”

Lena felt completely devastated and her tears were refusing to be held at bay, so she did the only thing she thought to do, and went running to her superior.

She reached the office and wiped her tears away. “Where’s Miss. Grant?” Lena asked desperately.

Eve rolled her eyes. “In her office, dealing with students... Which is exactly what you’re supposed to be doing too.”

Lena swallowed back tears. “Well, can you get her, please? My class is chanting deplorable things at me.”

“Well, isn’t that your job to keep them in check?” Eve asked.

“Yes, Eve, it is. But it is _not_ in her job description to be bullied and harassed by students _or_ faculty.” Came a familiar voice that melted Lena’s heart. _She’s always my knight in shining armor_. Lena thought to herself.

She turned around and wiped her tears as she faced Kara. “Please, I’m sorry, but they’re calling me a murderer, and I-,”

Kara enveloped Lena into a hug. “Shhh. It’s okay. I’ll handle it.” She asserted. “Follow me.”

Lena did as requested and followed Kara to room 504. When they reached the room the students were going nuts, but as soon as they saw Kara, they all froze and hustled back to their seats. “Craig, you’re a florist.” She said to a student.

“What!?! No, I’m not!” The boy argued. “I play football!”

“But… isn’t your sister a florist in National City?”

The boy frowned in confusion but nodded. “Yes, but that’s her, not me!”

“Exactly,” Kara said. “The same logic applies to everyone. Just because your sibling does something doesn’t mean that _you_ do that same thing too.” She taught. Lena stood in astonishment as she watched how effortlessly it was for Kara to talk and get through to those kids… and the way she stood up for Lena made her feelings grow into something more…

She stepped into the classroom a bit further. “Lex Luthor has done terrible things, but his sister, Lena Luthor, your _teacher_ is a good, _caring_ person that deserves respect. Do you all understand?”

The entire class nodded. “Now, I want you all to come up one by one and apologize to Miss. Luthor, and then you are all going to stay an hour after class for detention. Do you understand?”

Everyone nodded and began walking up and shaking Lena’s hand as they offered her an apology. She swallowed back in shock and looked up at Kara, who smiled tenderly at her. “Thank you, Kara.”

Kara smiled at her and placed a warm hand on her shoulder, sending electricity through Lena’s body. “Always.” She replied before heading off in the direction of her office.

As she watched Kara walk away, her heart grew in her chest and Lena finally faced reality.

She didn’t have a crush on Kara Danvers. She didn’t even have _feelings_ for her. She _loved_ her.

 

**XXX**

The rest of the day went more smoothly, and by the time she was walking out to her car, Lena had hopes that this would work and she could start to start to fit in in the little town of Midvale.

She had just reached her car when she heard a melodic voice call out to her. “Lena!”

Lena swung around instantly to look at Kara; it felt so weird being around her now. Because she knew that she shouldn’t be having these feelings, that Kara was her boss, who didn’t date, and _wouldn’t_ date her. “Oh! H-hi, Kara! I was just on my way home, I’m whipped.”

“Oh, okay. That’s understandable.” She said with an understanding smile. “But if you ever change your mind, tonight is movie night with the friends, so if you want to come, drop by my house around eight! We’d love to have you!”

Lena nodded. “Thank you.”

“Anytime! Have a good day, and get some rest. Hope to see you tonight!”

Lena smiled, she didn’t want to go… but she also didn’t want to push Kara away. She craved her presence… so, without hesitation, she responded. “Thank you! I’ll see you tonight.” Her heart leaped when Kara jumped up in excitement before hugging her and walked away. There were a lot of things Lena didn't know about Kara, and she hoped to learn them all one day. But in the mean time, she also knew that no matter how confusing things might've been, she could never disappoint Kara, so she would go and learn to enjoy movie night.


	7. Chapter 7

Lena showed up to Kara’s house a little before 7 and was greeted by the most tender smile from Kara she’d ever seen. It melted her heart, and made her feel welcomed, which was a rarity for Lena and it almost unsettled her.

However, three games of Uno later, with Kara being the champion of the last two, Lena had felt at home, and she never wanted to leave.

“UNO!” She yelled, smirking back at Kara, who also only had one card.

Kara giggled, and looked at the card Lena had placed down, placing a red 7 on top of Lena’s red 8. “I WIN!”

Lena smiled and shook her head adoringly as she laughed. “You’re really good. Do you count cards or something?”

Alex snorted in faux annoyance. “No, she’s just extremely lucky. I’ve checked before and it’s ridiculous how lucky she is.”

Kelly laughed at that and enveloped Alex in a side hug, keeping her arm around Alex’s waist afterwards. “Oh, stop being a poor sport Alex, you know you find it charming.”

Nia laughed. “We all do, but at least we can beat her at Monopoly sometimes!”

“Only if I’m having an off day!” Kara replied teasingly. Everyone laughed, and Lena was so happy to be a part of this. No matter where her unrequited feelings were going for Kara, she would always be grateful for Kara welcoming her into her family.

She loved the atmosphere, she loved the people, and she loved _Kara_. It was a phenomenal feeling to have genuine friends, and she wouldn’t trade that welcoming sensation for the world.

 

**XXX**

Once everyone left, Lena stayed behind. Firstly, to help Kara clean up, and secondly because she just didn’t want to leave Kara’s presence yet.

“Thank you for helping me clean. You didn’t have to.” Kara said as she wiped down the coffee table.

Lena smiled, her heart warming at the sight of Kara. “It’s my pleasure, truly!”

Kara beamed at her as she finished wiping down the table and stood up. She walked over to the trash can and threw the paper towel away before she turned around and leaned against the counter. “So, how are you liking it here in little tiny Midvale?” She asked with a curious smile and warm chuckle.

Lena chuckled. “Little tiny Midvale feels more like home to me than any other place I’ve ever lived, and that’s all thanks to you.”

Kara smiled fondly. “I’m glad to hear you’re liking it here, and I’m glad I could help you feel at home. Everyone deserves to feel at home _somewhere_. I’m just happy that my home could make you feel at peace too.”

“You are the most incredible person I’ve ever met, Kara. No one else would do for me what you have. You’ve given me more than I could ever repay.”

“I would never ask you to, Lena. Helping each other is what friends do.” Kara said warmly. “We’re friends, Lena. I will always help you when I can, just like you’d do for me. Please don’t feel like you are obligated to repay me for befriending you. I don’t want that; I just want your genuine friendship in return.”

Lena’s heart melted at Kara calling her a friend; she wanted more, but she would greedily accept her friendship instead if that was all she was being offered. “Well, I can certainly offer you my friendship.”

“Good.” Kara replied cheerily. “Because I can _always_ use another friend.”

Lena smiled and nodded, not knowing how to respond to such a sweet statement, so she picked up a beer bottle and brought it to the kitchen, throwing it in the recycling can. “Friends hang out alone sometimes, right?” She asked hopefully.

Kara laughed and nodded. “Of course! Do you want to grab a drink this weekend? We could go to Lucy’s. That’s the only bar/restaurant in town so that’s really our only option.” She joked.

Lena nodded; she was excited at the chance to have one on one time with Kara. “Yes! Absolutely, pick a time and I’ll be there.”

“Six o’clock Saturday?” Kara asked.

Lena nodded with a happy and hopeful heart. “Sounds perfect.”

 

**XXX**

The next day, Lena was back at work, trying to earn the respect of her students, while also attempting to teach them something in the process… With candy incentives.

“Now, can anyone tell me what the difference is between centripetal acceleration and centrifugal force?” She asked authoritatively.

One girl, Ruby, Lena remembered, raised her hand, and Lena smiled. “Yes, Ruby?”

“Centripetal acceleration is the acceleration an object experiences as it travels a certain velocity along an arc. The centripetal acceleration points towards the center of the arc. Centrifugal force is the imaginary force an unrestrained object experiences as it moves around an arc. This force acts opposite to the direction of centripetal acceleration.”

Lena clapped her hand once in excitement. “Yes!” She exclaimed as she tossed a fun size tootsie roll to the girl. “Good job!”

One of the boys in the back groaned. “That’s no fair! Her mom is the biology teacher!”

Lena rose her brow. “Well then I guess that means you should ask her for help instead of holding that against her.” She smirked, earning  class-wide laughter.

The boy’s face turned red and he gave her a death glare, but Lena just chuckled. “Okay, a question for you, Matthew.” Lena said. “Do heavier objects fall more quickly than lighter objects?”

The boy looked incredibly embarrassed as he thought about the answer. “Uh… Y-yes?”

Lena shook her head. “No, that’s incorrect. If an object is heavier the force of gravity is greater, but since it has greater mass the acceleration is the same, so it moves at the same speed (if we neglect air resistance). If there was no air resistance, a feather would fall at the same speed as an apple.”

The boy glared daggers at her as the class laughed at him for getting the answer wrong, but Lena brushed it off. It wouldn’t hurt her feelings if she was never Matthew’s favorite teacher. As long as he learned, that’s all that mattered to her.

The bell rung a few minutes later, and the class scattered out the door, except one student, who approached Lena’s desk and smiled at her. “Thank you for standing up for me today. I can’t help it that my mom is a science teacher too, I’m just really good at science.”

Lena smiled, “I of all people know what it’s like to have my family’s doings used against me despite that I’m my own person. You are smart, regardless of what your mother does for a living, and you should use that knowledge with pride, not be made to feel ashamed of it.”

Ruby smiled gratefully at her. “Thank you so much, Miss Luthor.” She said before heading towards the door. Lena followed her with her eyes, only to have her heart skip a beat when she saw Kara watching her with a fond smile in the doorway.

“Ruby Arias is the quietest pupil we’ve got here.” Kara said. “She talks to Ms. Olsen at least twice a day because she is bullied constantly for being a child of one of our teachers, no matter how many times we suspend or expel bullies, so she just stays silent. She’s one of our smartest students, but she sticks to herself out of fear of being bullied. I don’t know how you got her to talk to you, or answer a question in class, but I do know that hiring you is now officially the best decision I’ve made as Superintendent.”

Lena’s heart skipped a beat. She loved that Kara thought so highly of her. She gave Kara a smile. “Thank you, Kara. That means _the world_ to me coming from you.”

Kara smiled, her eyes shining bright blue. “Keep up the good work, Lena. I’ll see you later.”

Lena had no idea that tootsie rolls and snark could open up a door for a struggling student, but she was all too happy that it had happened… For more reasons than one.

 

**XXX**

The day was over, Lena finished up her grading for the day, and closed her school-issued laptop and stood up to leave.

When she reached the hallway, someone called out to her. “Luthor!” The female voice called out determinedly.

Lena gulped. She wasn’t ready to confront another Luthor-hater. “Please. I’m just trying to take my life back; I don’t want any trouble.”

“What?” The voice asked in confusion.

Lena furrowed her brow and turned around, to be face to face with the biology teacher… Sam Arias. Alex’s ex-girlfriend, and Ruby Arias’ mother. “Oh! Hi.” She said with a tentative smile.

Sam smiled. “I just wanted to thank you for what you did for Ruby today. She really connected with you, and that’s been very rare for her to do recently. I was actually thinking about homeschooling her because things have gotten so bad, but today she came to me with a smile on her face, and that means the world to me. So, thank you.”

Lena had to stop the happy tears from falling. “You’re welcome. Whatever you do, don’t let her intelligence go to waste because of imbecilic teenagers. She deserves better than that, so if you homeschool her, make sure it’s through an excellent program.”

Sam nodded with a smile. “I will, thank you.”

“It was an honor.” Lena replied before they both went their separate ways.

 

**XXX**

Lena was sitting at the small table in her Bed & Breakfast room, going over lesson plans for the next week when there was a knock on her door. She looked at the door in confusion for a moment before she walked over to it and looked through the peephole to find that it was none other than Kara Danvers, standing there with a take-out bag in her hand.

Lena’s heart flipped in her chest at the idea of Kara being in her room with her. She took a deep, excited breath, and then opened the door. “Kara! What a pleasant surprise! What are you doing here?”

Kara smiled at her and walked through the door. “You impressed me beyond belief today, and I didn’t want to wait until Saturday to hang out, so I brought us some food and was hoping you’d like to eat with me.”

“Of course!” Lena answered as she went over to the tiny table and picked up her papers so that they could both sit and eat at the table. “Here, have a seat!”

Kara did as she asked and then took the food she’d brought out of the bag. “I brought you a salad… That’s the only food I know for sure that you like that’s in town, but I also brought you a burger too just in case. I hope that’s okay.”

Lena laughed and nodded. “That sounds perfect. I’ll take the burger first.”

Kara smiled as she handed the sandwich to Lena and they both began eating in peaceful silence.

“So… How did you get Ruby to talk to you?”

Lena shrugged as she swallowed a bite of her food. “I just confronted the bully head on instead of dealing with him in private. I praised Ruby for her correct answer and then I told him that instead of being threatened by her intelligence he should embrace it and ask her for help. Then I gave him an opportunity to prove me wrong, and he didn’t.”

Kara chuckled. “That’s… ingenious. The ‘proper’ according to the handbook is to bring him into the office and give him detention… But I’m planning on making changes around here this year now that I’m permanently Superintendent of Midvale School District, and… I think I’d like your unconventional mind to help me out. SO, what do you say? Partners?”

Lena was tongue tied for a moment before she nodded excitedly. She would always jump at the chance to be close with Kara. “Yes! Definitely!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think this will lead to? 
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

Working alongside Kara was amazing. Lena got to see the passion, and care that she had for the students’ wellbeing… And she got to become even closer to Kara.

“I think that instead of immediately giving them detention and permanently hurting their school record, we should give them an opportunity to be punished, while also being productive and giving them the ability to learn from their mistakes.” Kara confidently announced to the school board, making Lena fill with pride. She loved how confident Kara was. It was _sexy_.

“Oh? And how do you propose to do that” One of the board members asked.

Kara smiled. “By giving them the chance to work off their punishment instead of simply being punished and ruining their record. Their first offense would get them 1-7 days of cafeteria duty during school depending on what their offense is without giving them detention or a write up so that their record isn’t tarnished. Their second offense (if the first was minor) would get them two weeks of janitorial duty, or some other sort of task that would help benefit the school and teach them what a good work ethic is. If they fail to participate in their assigned duty, then they get a write up and detention, which will affect their school record but I want to at least five them give them the opportunity to learn and not just feel like no one cares about their future, because I don’t know about you, but Miss. Luthor and I do care about their future. We care a great deal, which is why we came up with this policy in the first place.”

The entire board turned their attention to Lena. “ _You_ helped her come up with this policy?”

Lena nodded and swallowed nervously. “I did.” She confirmed. “I believe that students need to be guided, and taught, not just brought down by their mistakes. A write up or detention over a silly mistake could cost them their dream school, even if they have a 4.0 GPA. That isn’t fair to them, and I firmly believe that we, as a school, can do better for them. If we work with them, and not against them, imagine the possibilities for some of the troubled students that normally just get written up and cast aside. Imagine what an eye opening experience this could be.”

The board members looked at Lena wearily before focusing on Kara once more. “And you.. agree with _her_?” One of the members asked in what sounded like outright disgust.

Kara didn’t back down and nodded. “I do. Very much.”

They whispered amongst each other for a moment, almost scandalized that Superintendent Danvers agreed with a _Luthor_ but even though they very clearly despised Lena, they trusted Kara even more. SO, it wasn’t much of a shock to Lena when the board approved their proposal… Kara could sell ice to an Alaskan if she really wanted to.

 

**XXX**

“I wish I could say that I was surprised when you got the board to approve our proposal, but I’m not. You have this way about you that could get anyone to agree to anything.” Lena announced as she caught up to Kara on the way out of the Board Meeting.

Kara turned her head and chuckled with a smirk. “Oh _really_?” She asked challengingly.

Something about the way Kara said that made Lena’s insides burn with the urge to kiss Kara silly. Instead she nodded. “Yes.”

Kara laughed. “So, I could convince you to come over to my place to start working on setting everything up for the new school handbooks?” She asked.

Lena jumped at the opportunity at having alone time with Kara. “Yes!” She replied, a bit more enthusiastically than she had planned.

“Great!” Kara chirped excitedly. “Maybe we can order some takeout too and make a night of it!”

Lena’s heart fluttered and she nodded in excitement. “Sounds perfect!”

Kara beamed at her. “You’re the best, Lena. I’ll see you after classes!”

Lena nodded in agreement, officially ready for the school day to be over already.

 

**XXX**

The school day had felt like it lasted for _weeks_ because Lena was so excited for her plans with Kara, but _finally_ it was over, and she was walking to the office waiting room to wait for Kara, only to see her already waiting on her. “Lena! There you are! I was worried you forgot our plans!”

Lena shook her head. “Not a chance! I’ve been looking forward to this all day!”

Kara smiled. “Me too, actually. You’re becoming one of my best friends!”

Lena’s heart swelled with glee. She’d never been called a best friend before. “R-really?” She asked in disbelief.

Kara giggled and nodded as she gestured for Lena to follow her. “Well, don’t act so surprised! You’re awesome, anyone that gets to know you would want to be your friend.”

Lena smiled sadly. “That’s the problem.” She admitted. “No one _wants_ to get to know me.”

Kara tsked and turned around to face Lena in the middle of the parking lot. “Well, once they get used to you being around here I’m sure that will change.”

Lena smiled. “I really hope so.”

Kara hugged her, and when they separated offered her a kind grin. “Well, my friends and I all love you, so I promise you the town will warm up to you eventually, and even if they don’t you still have us!”

Lena smiled, she finally had people that cared about her, or more importantly…  _One_ person who cared about her and a group of people that liked her a bit. Either way, it made her feel amazing. Knowing Kara cared about her was the best sensation she’d ever felt.

 

**XXX**

“So, how should we word it. Duties, or Jobs?” Lena asked.

“I think we should call them duties because Jobs makes it sound voluntary, and they’re not… they’re still punishments… Just lighter ones than being sentenced to detention for a month.” Kara answered.

Lena nodded. “That makes perfect sense.” She said as she wrote the finishing touches down. Once she finished, she placed the pen on the table and looked up at Kara with a smile. “We’re finished!”

Kara squealed. “Yay!” She said as she picked up the papers and put them into a folder. “Thank you so much for helping out with this! I couldn’t have finished this all without you.”

Lena smiled bashfully. “I’m sure you could have. It would’ve just taken you longer.”

“Well, either way, thank you. You helped me prepare for the board meeting this morning, and you helped me finish the new addition to the student handbook, and I really appreciate it, so thank you.” Kara said.

The thought of being appreciated melted Lena’s heart and made her love Kara just a bit more. “It was my pleasure, I love working with you.” _And being around you_ Lena thought to herself.

Kara smiled. “I love working with you too.”

From then, Kara popped open a bottle of wine, and they ordered Pizza from Lucy’s Bar. Once the pizza arrived, they sat down at Kara’s table and enjoyed $15 wine, and $30 pizza. They talked, laughed, and bonded over traumatic childhoods. It was the most natural thing in the world to Lena.

“We’re alike in a lot more ways than I realized.” Kara said. “It’s like we were _meant_ to be friends.”

Lena’s heart melted. She wanted so much to be more than friends, but just knowing that Kara felt like she was _meant_ to be in Lena’s life made Lena feel like she was already on cloud nine. But, then again… she always felt like that around Kara.

 

**XXX**

Three months came and went, and Lena and Kara had grown closer than _ever._ In fact, so did Kelly and Alex, who were now _officially_ going to the Faculty homecoming together that upcoming weekend… Which is what Lena was currently thinking about.

She wanted to ask Kara to the dance, but Kara didn’t date, and she wasn’t sure if going to the dance was considered a date and she was entirely too anxious about a dance she might not even attend.

She sat down next to Kelly at their lunch table, and Kelly laughed at her. “Wooooww. You look like you’re thinking your head off.” She chuckled. “What’s the matter?”

“The faculty dance,” Lena answered with a defeated sigh.

Kelly smirked. “You want to take a certain blonde Superintendent.”

 “Is it that obvious?” Lena asked as she blushed bright red.

Kelly laughed. “To everyone but Kara.”

Imra sat down next to them a moment later. “What’re we talking about?”

Kelly immediately stopped laughing, confusing Lena. “Nothing. How was the field trip?” She asked, easing the two of them into a lighthearted conversation, but leaving Lena confused.

Lena furrowed her brow but said nothing… She didn’t know why when it came to Imra, the dance seemed to be off limits as a topic.

The table went silent until Imra hurriedly finished her food (she was running late, which was -why Lena assumed- she was at lunch during their period). After Imra left, Lena looked confusedly at Kelly. Imra had seemed uncomfortable the first time the faculty dances were announced, and Kara had been awkward about it when Lena mentioned it… Something was amiss, and Lena wanted to know what it was. “Why aren’t we allowed to talk about the dance or Kara around Imra?”

Kelly bit her lip and averted her eyes away from Lena. “It’s complicated. It apparently goes all the way back to high school with them. If you want to know the whole story, you’ll have to ask Kara or Imra. It’s not mine, or anyone else’s place to tell you.”

Lena frowned, as much as she loved Kara, she was getting very worried about the mysteries surrounding her. But either way, she _hoped_ to ask Kara to the dance soon, and she _hoped_ that wasn’t going to make things awkward between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think is up with Imra? Thank you for reading! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Lena had thought about the best way to go about asking Kara to the dance, and each way she came up with was worse than the last. She was far too incredibly nervous to ask, because she didn’t want to make Kara uncomfortable, she didn’t want to make their working relationship awkward, and she didn’t want to harm their friendship.

The only way she could possibly feel comfortable asking Kara to the dance was if she found out _why_ Kara didn’t date, and why she never took anyone to the dance. She paced back in forth in her classroom at the end of the day, pondering on how to bring up the subject of dating, but it seemed inappropriate in every single scenario she thought up.

After about thirty minutes of worrying herself to death, there was a knock on her classroom door that shook her out of her anxious reverie. She looked up to see who the intruder was and relaxed immediately at seeing Kelly’s face… Kelly was becoming her confidante about her love for Kara, which made sense given the fact that she was a therapist. “Oh, Kelly… Hi!” She said with a terse smile.

Kelly smiled and shook her head. “Still worrying yourself about Kara and the dance, huh?”

Lena sighed and nodded. “Yes. I want to ask her so badly but I’m afraid of making her uncomfortable or ruining our friendship.”

Kelly nodded in understanding. “My suggestion isn’t to ask her.” She started, breaking Lena’s heart. “I’d bring up the dance, about wanting to go, but not wanting to go alone, and gauge her reaction. Dates aren’t on Kara’s to-do list, and I can’t say for sure if she ever will go to the dance with anyone, but I can 100% guarantee asking her straight out to go to the dance with you isn’t the best option.”

Lena sighed in relief… at least there was hope. “Thank you.” She said as she felt a huge weight lift off her shoulder. “You’re an incredible friend.”

Kelly smiled. “I’m always glad to help my friends out. I wish you the best of luck, Kara really is a phenomenal person and I think if she does feel something for you or gives your friendship a chance to be more, you two could be a great couple, but if she’s not ready, don’t push, give her time.”

Lena nodded thankfully. “Thank you, Kelly. That helps a lot.”

 

**XXX**

Twenty minutes later, Lena called Kara and with bated breath, she waited for her to answer.

“Hey, Lena. What’s up?” Kara answered almost immediately.

Lena smiled and butterflies danced in her stomach at hearing Kara’s voice. “I was wondering if you wanted to grab dinner with me at Lucy’s?” Lena asked nervously.

“I’ve got to help Alex with something for about an hour, but I could meet you at her restaurant in about an hour and a half if that works for you?” Kara replied.

Lena’s heart jumped for joy. “Absolutely! I will see you then!”

“Awesome! See you soon, Lena!”

 

**XXX**

Lena was sitting at a booth in the back of Lucy’s restaurant when Lucy came by. “Are you ready to order or are you waiting on someone?” She asked in a bored tone.

Lena had grown used to Lucy’s stoic personality and smiled. “I’m waiting on Kara. She should be here any minute.” Lucy nodded seemingly uninterested in why Lena was sitting there and walked away.

 Lena nervously bounced her leg up and down, ready for Kara to be there already. She looked up at the TV screen to show Supergirl, flying in and out of a burning school about 50 miles away, and pulling children out of the fire. Lena smiled in amazement at what the hero could do, she hoped someday they could meet so that Lena could tell her just how amazing she thought she was.

Moments later, Supergirl used her freeze breath to stop the fire, and pulled even more children out of the smoking building before she flew up and out of eye sight. Lena wished Kara was there so they could marvel over the hero together, and just as she thought that, Kara came walking through the doors with a bright smile on her face.

She sat down across from Lena and smiled. “Sorry I’m late, Alex is being a doofus.” She laughed sounding somewhat nervous and out of breath.

Lena smiled and gave a small laugh at Kara’s description of her sister, but then noticed a smudge of soot on her cheek. She furrowed her brow and laughed adoringly. “You have a little something right here.” She pointed to her own cheek, trying to guide Kara in the right direction, but Kara wiped the wrong side of her face, causing Lena to laugh delightedly at Kara. “Here, let me help you,” Lena requested as she took her thumb and leaned across the table, wiping the smudge off of Kara’s face. “What did you help Alex with that got you so messy?” Lena asked with a chuckle.

“I-um… I-… Her chimney was clogged so I helped her unclog it!”

Lena raised her brow, that seemed like an oddly strange thing to help your sister do, but she passed it off as not knowing what having a healthy relationship with your siblings was like. “I see, well… did it work?”

Kara hummed in agreement before changing the subject entirely. “So, how was your day?”

Lena smiled. “It was exciting… Kelly and I talked a little bit about the Faculty dance coming up. Are you going with anyone?”

Kara shrugged. “No, I’m just there to spectate.”

Lena’s heart dropped. “Isn’t there _anyone_ you would want to take as your date?”

Kara sighed. “Maybe, but I don’t date. I’m not… _right_ for relationships. It’s complicated, but long story short, I don’t date to save myself and my potential partner the trouble.”

Lena bit her lip and nodded, trying to mask the hurt and disappointment she felt. She didn’t want to pry about the reason _why_ Kara felt that way about dating, but she _did_ want to voice her opinion on the matter because it broke her heart that Kara didn’t see how amazing she was. “I don’t think that dating you would be trouble for anyone, Kara. You’re amazing.”

Kara smiled at her with a shine in her eyes. “Well, thank you Lena. I’m glad you think so, I just wish you were right.” She said.

Lena was just about to tell Kara that she _was_ right, when one of the waitresses came to take their order. Lena ordered spaghetti, while Kara ordered two 1lb cheeseburgers, a shake, pot stickers, and an extra large side of fries.

She was amazed to see how extraordinarily fit the even though stayed when she ate so much food. “Wow, that’s quite the meal!” She said with an impressed chuckle. Kara blushed and looked far too embarrassed for Lena’s liking, so she continued to add on to her statement. “I wish I could eat all that. One plate of food and I’m stuffed for the rest of the day.”

Kara looked relieved and almost excited that Lena wasn’t judging her for her food intake, and although that seemed strange, she was glad that she could make Kara happy… that’s all she ever wanted to do.

“Really? You aren’t uncomfortable with me getting so much? I mean, I can cancel my second burger. I-.”

“Kara, please.” Lena said gently as she reached over the table and grabbed Kara’s hand… Stopping Kara mid-sentence, and sending waves of euphoria and desire through Lena’s body. “If you’re hungry, and you need that much food to fill you up, who am I to tell you not to? Eat, enjoy, relax… We’re here to have a good time, not to make one another starve.”

Kara smiled at her and squeezed Lena’s hand gently in appreciation, and rubbed her thumb against the top of Lena’s hand… Sending shockwaves through Lena’s body. “Thank you, Lena.”

Lena didn’t quite understand why Kara needed to eat so much, and she didn’t quite care… All that mattered to her was that Kara was eating it _with_ her, and that she got enough to eat. “Thank me for what? Letting you eat?” She asked teasingly with a raised brow.

Kara shook her head. “No. For not judging me.”

Lena smiled. “ I could never judge you. You’re too important to me for that.”

Kara returned her smile tenfold. “The feeling is mutual.”

Lena knew then that there was no chance of Kara opening up to her completely by the dance, that there was no way Kara was going to agree to go to the Faculty Homecoming together, but there was still a chance, that in time, Kara would tell her everything and open up the possibility for more between them, she just had to be patient, and prove to Kara, that just like with her appetite, Lena would never judge her.

She would wait. A month, a year, a _decade_ even. Because there was no one in the world that could ever have Lena’s heart so enthralled as Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think Kara will ever open up to Lena?


	10. Chapter 10

Lena had changed her dress about a thousand times. She didn’t feel right in any of them… They seemed bland when all she wanted to do was _wow_ Kara not blend into the crowd at the Faculty dance. She sighed, having no idea what to do, when she remembered her prom dress from years ago… She’d never gotten to wear it,  Lillian had locked her in a room like Cinderella and told her that Lena needed to focus on her academics and not ‘silly dances’… Lex had been allowed to go though.

She’d been too sentimental to throw it away, and as she pulled it out of one of her suitcases, she marveled at how elegant it was. It was a red knee length, form fitting, V-neck dress covered in gorgeous scarlet sequins. As she held it up to admire it she hoped that it still fit, because if this dress didn’t _wow_ Kara then nothing would. She hurriedly tried on the dress and was amazed at how it fit her even better than it had in high school. It defined her curves and hips, and with a little red lipstick, she even had to admit that she looked beautiful.

She let out a nervously excited breath and smiled at herself in the mirror. She was more excited about this dance than she’d ever been about anything in her life. She knew that she wasn’t Kara’s date, but she hoped and prayed to any deity that was possibly out there that she would at least catch Kara’s eye and perhaps make her rethink her no-dating rule.

With one last lookover in the mirror, Lena grabbed her purse and keys, and headed off to the school ballroom.

 

**XXX**

Once she walked through the doors of the ballroom, Lena was amazed to see how elegantly the room was decorated, and was amazed that Kara and two other people had put it all together. The DJ was playing music from the nineties, the staff was talking, laughing, drinking punch and eating, and dancing, and Lena was exceptionally proud that her best friend (and the woman she loved) had been able to put this all together with almost no help.

“Wow, this is amazing.” Lena said as she walked up to Kelly.

Kelly turned and smiled at her, her eyes bulging. “Damn, girl you look _fine_!”

Lena cackled and shook her head. “Thank you, I just hope Kara thinks so as well.” Where’s your date?”

“Alex is getting us some punch, then we’re going to hit the dance floor like it’s 1995, and hopefully, by the end of the night, I’ll get to kiss her and ask her to be my girlfriend.”

Lena was happy to hear that Kelly and Alex were finally working through their insecurities. “That’s amazing to hear. I’m happy for you both.”

Kelly smiled. “And from the looks of it, you’ve pulled out the big guns and are intent on getting to Kara’s heart.”

Lena blushed. “I’m hoping so.”

Just as she admitted that her goal was to earn Kara’s attention, Alex came back. “ _Wowzers_! Sick dress, Lena. You’re rocking it tonight!”

Kelly laughed. “Now she hopes she can get an even bigger reaction out of your sister.”

Alex smirked. “Oh _really_?”

“Uh… I just… really like her.” Lena said as she averted her eyes and bit her lip.

Alex snorted. “Don’t be embarrassed everyone else that’s here is at least a _little bit_ in love with my sister.”

Just then, Smash Mouth began to play, and Kelly got giggly and excited. “Oh my god, Alex! It’s All Star, we _have_ to dance!”

Alex chuckled gleefully and allowed Kelly to pull her onto the dance floor where they danced together in almost perfect unison. They really were the perfect pair.

She scoured the room with her eyes, trying to find any trace of Kara, when from across the room they met eyes, and Lena’s heart skipped a beat. She smiled at Kara and gave her a nervous wave, which Kara apparently took as her cue to excuse herself from the conversation she was having with Nia and begin to walk over to Lena.

Lena watched as Kara walked towards her in a perfectly fitted tuxedo that showed off not only her amazingly muscular biceps, but also showed just how prominent her thighs were as well. She looked gorgeous with her hair up in a braided bun, and Lena’s breath was once again taken away by her pure and utter exquisiteness.

“You look amazing.” They both said in unison.

Lena laughed bashfully as she tilted her head to the floor. “I didn’t expect you to wear a tuxedo, but I must admit it suits you perfectly.”

Kara smiled. “I wasn’t expecting you to wear something so formal, but you look radiant in it.”

Lena’s heart flipped. The dress had done its job, and now she was ready for Kara to take it off of her and make her feel things she’d only dreamt of feeling. Instead, she changed the subject before she said something that would get her in trouble. “You did an amazing job putting this all together with such little help. Especially with all the other work you have to do as Superintendent. You never cease to amaze me.”

“I had help, it wasn’t all just me, but I do know how important it is for us to remember what it feels like to be in high school in order to relate better with out students… Plus it doesn’t hurt to let the staff let off some steam and have some fun once in a while.”

“You really are incredible.” Lena said as she shook her head and stared at Kara in awe. “I don’t care what you think, anyone in the world would be lucky enough to be your partner in life.”

Kara chuckled and shook her head. “Thank you, I wish that were true.”

Just then, another popular song began to play and Nia practically dragged Kara onto the dance floor. Lena stood, watching Kara slowly loosen up with Nia and smiled longingly, she wished that was her dancing with Kara.

But then, across the floor, stood Imra glaring at the dance floor like it had personally offended her before she abruptly turned around and walked out of the building. Lena furrowed her brow, unsure how anyone could be upset that Kara was enjoying life.

The dance wasn’t that bad… Not as good as she’d hoped, but not bad. Kara had occasionally danced with her friends to upbeat songs, had come back to talk to Lena for a while, just to be pulled back onto the dance floor by Sam, Alex, Kelly, or Nia. At one point, all five of them had done a conga line, and had tried their damndest to get Lena to join them, and although Lena had insisted that she didn’t want any part of it, one pout from Kara and she was right in the middle of it.

It had been far more fun than she’d anticipated, but it was almost the end of the night, and Lena still hadn’t gotten the chance to slow dance with Kara like she’d hoped.

She was wistfully thinking about what it’d be like to dance in Kara’s arms as she sipped her juice in the corner as she watched Kara and Lucy dance and sighed. Kara was never going to fall in love with her. She was never going to want to be with her, and she was just going to have to accept that.

She finished her drink in one fowl chug before slipping her shoes back on and heading for the door.

She reached the door, and then felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She slowly turned around to see Kara standing there looking concerned. “Hey, there’s still a few more songs left, where you headed?”

Lena smiled sadly, unable to meet Kara’s beautiful eyes. “I’m tired. I think I’m going to go home for the night.”

Kara frowned but nodded. “Okay, are you sure you’re okay? You don’t need me to walk you home?”

Lena shook her head, I’m fine, darling. Just need to get some rest.”

At that moment, the remastered version of ‘Here Comes The Sun’ began to play and Kara’s eyes lit up. “This song is gorgeous!” She said excitedly before she outstretched her hand. “May I have this dance, Miss. Luthor?”

Lena gulped, and her heart exploded in delight as elated butterflies swarmed her stomach. “You absolutely can.” She croaked out as she took Kara’s offered hand and let her lead her to the dance floor.

Kara placed her hands on Lena’s waist, taking Lena’s breath away as she placed her arms around Kara’s neck.

The slow music swirled around them like a thread, pulling them closer and closer to each other as the song progressed. She was amazed at just how fantastic of a dancer Kara was, as she let Kara sway their bodies around and around repeatedly in a sophisticated pattern.

She didn’t notice the shocked expression on everyone’s face. She didn’t notice that everyone stopped dancing to marvel at the sight before them.. Kara Danvers was _slow dancing_ with someone, and that was unfathomable to them.

She didn’t notice, all she cared about was _Kara_. Kara’s strong arms around her, Kara’s firm chest against her cheek, Kara’s loud but steady heartbeat beneath her ear. It was all more than she could possibly have asked for, and she had never been more overjoyed in her life.

This was perfect, and she never wanted it to stop… But it had to, and as the song came to a close, she looked up into Kara’s eyes… Their lips mere inches apart, and Lena couldn’t fight it, she started to lean in, started to risk it all, started to kiss Kara, when Kara separated them abruptly.

Lena’s heart sank, as Kara smiled at her with an emotion Lena wasn’t familiar with lingering in her eyes. “That was an amazing dance, Lena. You’re really good.”

Lena swallowed back her heartache and nodded with a smile. “Thank you. My mother forced me into ballroom dance classes when I was younger.”

Kara nodded with a terse smile. “Well, you had an excellent teacher whoever it was.”

Lena smiled and nodded, not knowing how to respond to that after the moment they had just had. “Thank you.”

Kara nodded with a smile. “You’re welcome. Maybe we’ll have to go dancing together again sometime.”

Lena nodded in exhilaration. “YES!” She said all too passionately.

“Great!” Kara said chirpily. “It was nice dancing with you Lena, but I have to go and help start tearing things down. You have a good rest of your night, okay?”

Lena nodded dumbly, unable to form a coherent sentence due to her overwhelming sensation of euphoria. She watched Kara walk away and sighed. She was already head over heels in love with that woman, and she knew it was only going to get worse from there.

 

**XXX**

Three days later, Lena was at the post office going through her mailbox when she saw a letter from the state penitentiary. Her heart dropped with dread as she opened up the letter and read that it was from her mother, requesting her presence… She froze. She hadn’t seen her mother in years. Hadn’t seen Lex in even longer, so what could she possibly want to see her for.

She had no idea what to do about her situation, but she did know the one person that she always wanted to go to with this sort of crisis, so she called Kara and hoped that she could be her voice of reason.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Kara will advise Lena to do?
> 
> What do you think Lena will decide?
> 
> What do you think Lillian wants?
> 
> Please let me know all of the above in the comments! I love hearing from you all! <3


	11. Chapter 11

Once again, Lena called Kara and she immediately answered. “Lena, hey!”

“K-Kara. I-I need you. I-I don’t know what to do.” Lena sobbed into the phone.

“Woah, hey. Lena, What’s wrong, where are you?”

“Post office. I don’t know what to do.”

Within seconds, Kara was at her side, and Lena didn’t even question it. Kara was there, and it didn’t matter how she got there. Kara immediately engulfed Lena in a hug. “Hey, hey, shhh. What’s going on? How can I help?”

Lena shook her head. “Not here... M-my room. Let’s talk in my room.”

Kara nodded, and wrapped her arm around Lena’s waist supportively as she walked them across the street, through the Bed and Breakfast doors, and up the stairs to Lena’s room. Once they were there, Kara sat them both down on the foot of the bed and looked at Lena with such sincere concern that Lena almost lost control of herself and kissed her right then. Instead, she leaned into Kara’s firm shoulder and bawled.

She didn’t know why it was such a massive thing for her, she’d gotten many letters from her mother over the span of her incarceration… but perhaps this letter hit home because… She finally _felt_ at home somewhere. Perhaps, she thought she could put her last name behind her and move forward with her life… with friends, and a best friend that she loved more than life itself. Perhaps she could save up for an apartment, or condo and they could forget all about who her past included… But the letter confirmed that would never happen.

Lillian and Lex would always haunt her. No matter where she went, no matter who she loved, no matter where she worked, Lillian and Lex would always be a part of her… A shadow clouding over her, making it impossible for her to escape and move forward with a happy life.

So, she clung onto Kara like her lifeline that she was, and she cried. Cried because no matter what, she would never be anything but a Luthor.

After fifteen minutes of crying incessantly while Kara held her and whispered sweet encouraging statements, Lena pulled away from Kara’s chest and wiped her eyes. “I’m sorry... It’s just… I thought I’d finally escaped her. I thought that I could build a life for myself in this town and she wouldn’t be able to affect it, but somehow, some way, she found me, and she proved that no matter where I go or what I do my past is going to haunt me.”

Kara frowned. “That’s not true Lena, the past is that you were a _good_ person stuck in a family of evil people. You aren’t your family, and their past isn’t yours.”

Lena shook her head. “No one sees it that way but you and your friends.”

“Well then apparently my friends and I are the only people with working brains.” Kara said with a shrug. “If people knew you, the _real_ you, they wouldn’t think of you the way they do. They would see a strong, compassionate, intelligent, and all around wonderful person that has been given rough hand after rough hand.”

Lena sniffed, her heart conflicted between feeling happy that Kara thought so highly of her and depressed because people would always associate herself with her family regardless of what she tried to do. “But… Maybe I am bad, Kara. Maybe I should have seen the signs. Maybe I should have stopped them.”

“No!” Kara said sternly. “You are _not_ your family and you are _not_ responsible for their actions. You shouldn’t even feel responsible for them because you _aren’t_. You are a strong, kind, beautiful soul and anyone that can’t see that can deal with me.”

Lena’s heart healed itself at Kara’s words… Kara cared about her so much that she was willing to alienate herself from the rest of the world… That meant more to Lena than she could ever explain. “I don’t know what I’d do without you, Kara.”

Kara smiled gingerly. “And you’re never going to have to find out because you’re stuck with me now.”

They sat in silence, smiling at each other as they gazed into one another’s eyes for a few minutes, and Lena couldn’t help the way her eyes dropped down to stare at Kara’s lips for a few seconds before she jolted them back up to her eyes.

“So, what did it say?” Kara asked in a raspy voice that fluttered Lena’s heart.

“What?” Lena asked in confusion.

“The note. What did it say that upset you so much?” Kara asked in a gentle tone.

“O-oh!” She said as she unfolded the letter and handed it to Kara.

 

_Lena,_

_I must say that I am impressed with your ability to hide from me for so long. It took my men a good five months to find you this time, but I need to see you. It is urgent. I know you think ill of your brother and I, but we do love you and this is a matter that can not wait. Please contact me, or visit me as soon as you possibly can. It is for your own good._

_Mother_

Kara read the note and looked up at her with troubled eyes. “What do you _want_ to do?” She asked sweetly as she placed a comforting hand on Lena’s arm, making Lena shutter.

“I want to forget my past, but I know that if I don’t go, she’s just going to keep mailing me.”

Kara nodded. “If you want, I can come with you. I’ll be by your side every step of the way. But don’t feel like you have to go. If you don’t want to, tell her to leave you alone, or tell the prison to stop allowing her to mail you. You _can_ escape her, and I will help you in whatever way I can. You don’t have to do anything that you don’t want to do, and whatever decision you make, I will support wholeheartedly.”

Lena smiled lovingly at Kara. “I know you would, which is why I care about and appreciate you so much.”

Kara smiled at her, like that was the greatest compliment she’d ever received. “I’m glad, because the feeling is completely mutual.”

Lena couldn’t help but lean in and press a gentle kiss on Kara’s cheek. “I’ve never had anyone fight and care for me the way that you do. Thank you so much for everything, Kara. Without you I’d be in the nearest homeless shelter… if they would even let a Luthor in.”

“Don’t thank me for hiring a highly qualified teacher. I did my job without letting bigoted ideas cloud my judgment. Which is what more people should be doing. And starting a friendship with you… well that just happened naturally and I am happy that it did. You’re phenomenal Lena, don’t let your mother, brother, or _anyone_ tell you otherwise.”

Lena wiped a tear away. “You’re so good at making people feel like they’re worthy of everything, but why can’t you see that you’re just as worthy?” She asked. “I don’t know what happened back in your high school years, I don’t know who told you that you weren’t loveable or worthy of a relationship but they’re full of shit, and I’d punch them in the face for making you believe that. You are so kind, and so passionate, and so loving that anyone would be lucky to have you. Why can’t you see that?” Lena asked desperately.

Kara sighed and stood up. “It’s complicated, Lena… I wish I could tell you, could somehow get you to understand, but I can’t.” She sighed defeatedly once more. “Right now isn’t the time to focus on me anyway, right now it’s time to focus on what you’re going to do about this letter.”

Lena sighed defeatedly. Whatever happened in high school to Kara was clearly something she never wanted to talk about, so she bit down her sorrow and longing for the woman and nodded. “I think I’m going to go see her, alone… and put an end to this all. Because you’re right, it’s time for me to take charge of my own life and put an end to the Luthor curse once and for all.”

Kara smiled and nodded proudly. “I’m with you one hundred percent, and I will be here when you get back.”

Lena stood up and hugged Kara as tightly as she could. She would have never been able to get through this without her. “Thank you.” She whispered into Kara’s shoulder.

Kara squeezed her just a little bit tighter. “Always.” She whispered back.

 

**XXX**

The guards led her to the navy blue double doors that lead to the visitation corridors. When they opened them, she was met with a hallway with as much personality as a blank piece of paper. The floor was slate grey cement, the walls were painted a muted white, and the ceiling was just Styrofoam squares placed in a grid like fashion.

It looked as un-homey as it possibly could and she couldn’t help but be glad that this was where her mother was forced to reside… It’s the least she deserved.

They led her down the hall and to a room where she saw her mother seated at a metal table with a folder in front of her and her hands chained to the table. “Lena! I’m surprised you obeyed my request.”

“Yes, well, this is the last time, Mother.” Lena replied disdainfully. “I’ve moved on from the past. It took me a really long time, but I finally did, and I’m not interested in looking back. I’ve got a life now.”

Lillian smirked. “Ahhh, yes. With Ms. Danvers and her clan, yes?”

Lena glared at Lillian. “If you so much as lay a _finger_ on her I’ll-,”

Lillian rolled her eyes and opened the folder, flipping it around and shoving it towards Lena. “She’s not who she says she is.”

Lena furrowed her brow to see pictures of her best friend, the woman she loved, her most trusted ally, without glasses, sitting in her living room with her head on her sister’s shoulder… in her Supersuit.

Her heart dropped, her stomach turned, and her mind whirled.

Kara was Supergirl.

She sat down in the chair across from her mother and let it all sink in.

Supergirl had given her a job, Supergirl had befriended her. Supergirl found her a place to live. Supergirl had given her friends… Supergirl had stolen her heart.

Was it all a delusion? Was it all to keep tabs on the last free Luthor?

She thought back to the lunch dates, their talks, their encounters… the way Kara had talked her down from almost having a panic attack. She thought about all the times Kara risked her job and stood up for her. How she looked at her like she genuinely cared.

No. Kara had secrets, Lena had known that from the beginning, and just because her being Supergirl was one of them didn’t mean that Kara was bad, not after everything she’d done for her. Not after she’d saved the world countless times.

She didn’t know why Kara  didn’t want to tell her, it could be a billion number of things, but it didn’t mean that Kara didn’t care about her. It didn’t mean Lena wasn’t safe with her.

She glared at her mother and slammed the folder shut. “I don’t care if Kara Danvers murdered my father. I love her, and I will protect her from you if I have to., But if I have to, mother… I will come for your throat. You leave Kara alone. You leave me alone, and you _rot_ in here like you deserve.”

Lena turned to walk out the door when Lillian called out to her. “You may hate me, and you may love her, but she will never love you the way you want her too.”

Lena turned around and glared at her mother. “Even if that’s true, I will protect her from you until the day I die. Stay away from her.”

Lillian just gave her a knowing grin. “Of course, darling... How on Earth do you expect me to go near her when I can’t even leave my cell?” She said in a mocking tone.

Lena clenched her jaw as fear for Kara’s safety set in. “I trust this will be the last time we see each other, mother. Have a nice life.” She replied,  before she left the visitation room.

 

**XXX**

Lena had no idea what to do with the information her mother had donned upon her, she wasn’t sure how to go about the situation; but she also couldn’t stop worrying about Kara that night, she needed to hear her voice, to make sure her mother’s henchmen didn’t somehow get to her, so she called her. “Hey, Lena. How did everything go? Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, darling. Just needed to hear a friendly voice. It’s been a long day.”

“I’m sure it has. Did she say what she wanted?” Kara asked.

Lena didn’t know what to say, so she lied. “Just to try to brainwash me into hating aliens like always… but once again she failed. She’s relentless but I told her that this is the last time I’m going to allow her to speak to me, and I told the prison mailman not to send out any of the letters she writes to me.”

“Good, that’s good Lena. I’m proud of you. I told you that you could do it.”

Lena’s heart thudded merrily in her chest at Kara’s praise. “I was only able to do it because of you.”

There was a long pause, and for a moment Lena thought that she’d said too much. But then Kara finally spoke. “You don’t give yourself enough credit, Lena. You’re amazing, and you did this on your own… I wish you could see that.”

Lena smiled and shook her head, Kara had no idea how wrong she was. “Well, we have that in common, Kara.” She said

They spoke for a few more minutes before hanging up for the night.

Lena decided then and there, that she would work endlessly to get Kara to trust her enough to tell her all of her secrets, and she would wait until the end of time to get her to do so.

 

**XXX**

Lena was sitting in her classroom the following day grading papers when a familiar accented voice spooked her out of her concentration.

“How did you do it?” Imra asked.

Lena looked up from her paperwork and furrowed her brow. “How did I do what?” She asked in perplexity.

“How did you get Kara to dance with you at the faculty homecoming Saturday?” She asked, almost desperately.

Lena shrugged but smiled as she thought back to the dance and how amazing it felt. “I have no idea, I truly don’t.”

“Kara has only slow danced with one person besides-,” She shook her head and sighed. “It doesn’t matter… Just… be careful with her. She may not seem like it, but she’s fragile.”

“Fragile how?” Lena asked, still bewildered as ever… especially since Kara was Supergirl.  She was nearly invincible, how on Earth could she be fragile?

There were so many more questions Lena had now, she’d gotten one clarity only to be faced with a hundred more questions.

It didn’t matter though, Kara had her enraptured, and she would work through all of the puzzles to get the full picture, and to be worthy of Kara.

She loved her too much to let anything scare her away.

The only thing that worried her now, was what her mother would try to do to Kara now that she knew Lena loved her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Kara's secrets are? 
> 
> Who do you think Imra was talking about?
> 
> Do you think Lillian is going to cause problems?
> 
> Let me know what you think, and thank you for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

When she saw Kara again, everything, yet nothing, felt different. Kara was still Kara, but Lena knew more about her than she had previously, and she felt awkward not telling her that she knew who she genuinely was.

“Hey, Lena.” Kara said as Lena entered her office. “What’s up?”

Lena shrugged. “Nothing, which is why I was wondering if you wanted to go apartment shopping with me? No offense to your mother’s B&B, its wonderful, but it’s not meant for a person to live in long term.”

Kara laughed. “No offense taken I completely understand, and sure! I’d love to help you pick out a new place! Just let me finish up here really quickly and I’ll be out!”

Lena smiled, she couldn’t wait.

 

**XXX**

They’d looked at over six apartments and Lena just didn’t see the potential she wanted in any of them, so  they decided to stop for a cup of coffee at Lucy’s Bar.

“You know, a lot of people were shocked that you were willing to slow dance with me.” Lena stated matter of factly as she took a sip of her coffee.

Kara shrugged. “Yeah, I don’t normally do that with people.”

Lena couldn’t help herself. “Why?”

“I just don’t.” Kara replied with a shrug. “Slow dancing is usually what people who are dating do, and I don’t date… so I don’t slow dance.”

“Then… why slow dance with me?” Lena asked, hope rising in her chest.

Kara looked up at her and smiled as she shook her head. “I don’t know, I just wanted to. You’re my best friend.”

And, once again Lena’s hope was depleted. She nodded. “Yes, I certainly am.”

They continued to talk about the school, about how much they enjoyed the dance, about Lena’s visit with Lillian, and about what they each thought of the other two Luthors when Lena finally got the ability to cut in and bring up what Imra was saying.

“The art teacher… Imra, I believe her name is… She told me to be careful with you… That you’re fragile. Do you know what she could possibly mean by that?”

Kara frowned and averted her eyes. “She shouldn’t have done that.” She said lowly.

Lena nodded, she hated seeing Kara tense up around her, but she just wanted to get to the bottom of this. “But she did… and I’d really like to know why.”

Kara sighed and shook her head as she stood up from the table. “I forgot I needed to go get Alex a few things from the store.” She said as she stood up and threw down a few fives on the table. “That should be enough to cover the coffees and tip. I’ll see you around, okay.

Lena’s heart thudded in panic as she saw Kara start to walk away from her, so she chased after her. “Kara, wait!” She yelled as she rushed out the door and onto the sidewalk of tiny little Midvale only to be met by strangers looking at her judgmentally and no Kara in sight.

Lena’s heart broke… She’d not meant for things to go this badly. She shouldn’t have pried Kara for information on something that was none of her business. She immediately pulled out her phone and texted Kara.

_Kara I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable please don’t shut me out. I don’t want to lose you._

She waited and watched the text go from delivered to read, only for Kara to not type anything in response… Whatever happened when Kara was a teenager must have been bad… and now that Lena thought about it, it could be something to do with her being an alien.

It all made sense now, as Lena thought about everything. Kara couldn’t tell her what happened in high school because what happened back then had something to do with her powers.

So, in order for Lena to ever find out what happened to Kara back then, in order for her to ever have a chance at a relationship with Kara, Lena was going to have to prove to kara that she could be trusted with her secret identity, and from there they could work towards a relationship… If that’s what Kara even wanted.


	13. Chapter 13

A month later and Lena still wasn’t exactly sure how to approach the topic of Supergirl with Kara. There never seemed to be a right time to bring it up that didn’t seem suspicious; but _finally_ there was something that could alter the conversation from fried foods to Superheroes.

The news was replaying a fight Supergirl had had just a few hours earlier, and she and Kara were staring at it, Kara with mortification barely hidden on her face, and Lena with fascination all over hers.

“You know, I’ve always wanted to know what Supergirl thought of me.” She announced honestly. “I’ve always wanted to talk with her, to tell her how much I appreciated her saving the world from my mother and brother. Wanted to see if she of all people thought I could be good. I know her cousin doesn’t like me, especially because my mother and brother were too smart for him, but for Supergirl they weren’t… Supergirl was able to take them down and so that gives me hope… Hope that she wouldn’t be put off by my intellect, hope that she could be like you and look past my last name… Hope that maybe she’d let me work with her and we could be a team… saving the world together.”

Kara looked at her with a blank expression for a short while, making Lena feel uneasy before finally replying. “Really?”

Lena nodded.

“You don’t… resent her at all?” Kara asked, fidgetily.

“She may have defeated my family, but my family destroyed themselves. Why would I hold her accountable for saving the world?” Lena asked, her heart thudding with hope that this would get through to Kara. That this would make Kara see that she could be open and honest with her.

Kara sat there for a moment, seemingly taking it all in.

After a while she readjusted herself and straightened her shoulders as if she were preparing to do something important. “Lena, I-,” She paused mid-sentence and huffed out in frustration, slightly shaking her head at herself. “Have you ever tried sending her a letter asking to talk with her?”

Lena furrowed her brow. “A letter? To what address? And how on Earth would I guarantee that she would even read it? I’m sure if there was a place that fans could send her mail it would be over loaded and she wouldn’t even be able to read half of them.”

Kara shrugged. “She’s got super speed. She can read a million words a minute. She reads them all.”

Lena rose a brow. “How do you know so much about her?”  She asked, testing to see if Kara would budge or if she would really have to send Supergirl a letter.

Kara shrugged and took a sip of her soda before fiddling with her glasses. “Let’s see if we can find her fan mail address online.” Kara said, pulling out her phone. “Oh, yep! Right here, PO box 2398, 555 Oakland Avenue, National City California. Here, let me send you the link!”

A few moments later, Lena’s phone lit up with a notification and she saw that Kara had indeed sent her the link. She sighed to herself, realizing that Kara was still wary of everything and that she was going to have to send Supergirl a letter and pretend as if she didn’t know who Kara was for even longer. “Awesome. Thank you, I’ll definitely use it. Hopefully she’ll respond in kind or maybe even drop by for a visit.”

Kara nodded and smiled. “Hopefully!”

 

**XXX**

It had been two weeks and Lena had still not gotten anything back from Supergirl. She was beginning to lose all hope that Kara would ever feel comfortable enough to tell her that she was Supergirl.

She sighed defeatedly as she was going over her lesson plans, when a familiar voice shocked her out of her reverie.

“What’s got you so down and gloomy?” Kara asked with a frown.

Lena didn’t even feel the need to lie. “My letter to Supergirl never got a response. I think she hates me or at least doesn’t trust me… Just like her cousin and the rest of the world.”

Kara frowned and shook her head. “I’m sure she’s just been busy! Give her a little more time, I’m sure she’ll answer your letter really soon!”

That gave Lena hope, because Kara wouldn’t be encouraging her if she wasn’t planning on doing _something_ about the letter. “You really think so?” Lena asked.

Kara nodded. “Of course, I do! Now, let’s go get something to eat.”

Lena smiled and nodded.

 

**XXX**

They were at Lucy’s Bar laughing, eating, and enjoying each other’s company for over an hour before Kara asked her something that she wasn’t expecting. “Do you want to do something together for spring break? I feel like we should do something for spring break.”

“That’s still a few months away, Kara.” Lena chuckled nervously. She wanted to go with Kara but she wasn’t sure what would happen about the secret identity situation.

Kara nodded. “Exactly, I’m asking you so we can have time to prepare for it.”

“What would we do?” Lena asked, swallowing the lump in her throat.

Kara shrugged. “Alex wants to go on a cruise.”

Realization hit Lena… Kara didn’t mean just the two of them, she meant _the group_. Her heart fell a little, but that still made Lena optimistic about their future as friends… or perhaps even more. “I don’t have _that_ kind of money.” Lena exclaimed with an amused chuckle. “I don’t even have my own place yet.”

Kara shrugged. “I have an extra room. If you pitched in for groceries and utilities I don’t see why you can’t move in with me. It’d be mutually beneficial.”

Lena’s heart stopped. Sharing a house with Kara Danvers? That was right out of her wildest dreams. But… with the secrets, she wasn’t so sure about their future, and if their future fell through, living with Kara when it happened wouldn’t be the best spot for her to be in. SO, instead of immediately accepting like she wanted to, she put a pin in the conversation. “Could we, maybe… talk about this some other time?” She asked.

Kara nodded. “Just think about it, okay? No rush. It’s a big decision.”

Lena was relieved that Kara wasn’t offended, but worried that with time, Kara would expect an answer that Lena couldn’t possibly give.

Lena nodded. “Right now I’m more preoccupied trying to stay financially stable and trying to see what Supergirl really thinks of me… I don’t want her to distrust me. I need her on my side.”

Kara nodded. “I understand.” She responded, a bit of puzzlement in her face, indicating that she did _not_ understand.

Lena smiled, Kara had no idea how much her opinion on her meant to Lena, so Kara could _indubitably_ not understand.

 

**XXX**

Lena had just gotten ready for bed when there was a knock at her B&B room door. Curious, she looked through the peep hole to find that Supergirl was standing outside her door.

She was elated that Kara had decided to talk to her as Supergirl but also mortified that Kara was going to see her dressed such a mess. She sighed; she couldn’t think about that at the moment. She had to think of exactly what to say and not mess up their conversation and ruin any chance she had at earning Kara’s total trust.

She took a deep breath and then opened the door, putting on a stunned expression. “SUPERGIRL!” She said in faux shock. “I-I didn’t expect you to come.”

Kara smiled at her. “Well, your letter was very persuasive.”

Lena swallowed back the lump in her throat and tried to calm her heart. “Would you like to come in?”

Kara nodded. “Certainly!” She replied stepping inside Lena’s room and letting Lena close the door behind her. “Your message sounded desperate. What is it you wanted to speak about?”

Lena bit her lip nervously. “I wanted to thank you. For everything.”

Kara rose a questioning brow. “Oh? For… what? Exactly?”

“For saving the world… Saving _me_ from my family. They wanted to do awful things; wanted _me_ to do awful things and if I hadn’t done those horrible things they would have hurt me too. So, thank you.”

Kara stood there, shocked. “You really don’t hate me?”

“No. How could I? You saved the world countless times. You’ve saved me and gave me a second chance at life. I just want you to know, that no matter what I’m here for you. I’m sure you have a whole team full of people to help you during missions but if you ever need a science wiz or a suit engineered I can help you, or the government build you a safer, better suit, or anything you need, really. I just want to help… That is, if you trust me.”

Kara smiled warmly at her. “I appreciate that, and I will hold you to that someday.”

“Really?” Lena asked excitedly.

Kara laughed bashfully and nodded. “Of course. When you went and testified against your own mother and brother during the trials, I knew you were good. Well, I knew you weren’t _bad_ but now I know you’re good without a shadow of a doubt. You amaze me, Lena Luthor. After all that you’ve been through you’ve managed to come out on top. You’ve found a home, got your own job, and are working for everything that you’ve got. You more than deserve applause. You wanted to know my opinion on you? Well here it is; you’re astounding, trustworthy, and strong. Anyone would be lucky to be your friend, and eventually the world will see that.”

Lena fought back tears, hearing Kara… and _Supergirl_ speak so highly of her made her heart grow three sizes and melt all at the same time. She was filled with euphoria. “Thank you.” She croaked out.

Kara came up to her and gently wiped her tears away, leaving her hands to cup Lena’s face, taking Lena’s breath away. “Don’t thank me for seeing what you’ve overcome, applaud _yourself_ for overcoming it.”

And with that, Lena knew, that although there were a lot of secrets Kara was keeping, Kara could be trusted… and she shouldn’t be afraid to love her because there was really no stopping it at this point.

 

**XXX**

After Kara left, Lena pulled out her phone; she was optimistic that in time Kara would come to trust her completely, she just had to be patient… But what she couldn’t be patient about was moving out of that Bed and Breakfast and in with Kara.

 **Lena:** _Still want a roommate?_

She waited for about fifteen minutes before Kara replied back.

 **Kara:** _Only if it’s you!_

Lena smiled; her heart filled to the brim with joy.

She couldn’t deny that she was a bit upset that Kara hadn’t told her tonight, but there was always a new day for that to happen, she just had to wait for the right one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think Kara will ever tell Lena the truth?


	14. Chapter 14

“Hey.”

Lena looked up from the paperwork on her desk and smiled, her heart skipping a beat. “Hey.”

“So, did you mean what you said last night? You really want to move in with me?” Kara asked as she sat on the edge of Lena’s desk.

Lena nodded as her smile broadened. The thought of moving in with Kara still gave her butterflies. She knew it was just as platonic roommates but being in close proximity to Kara was the thing she constantly craved, and she couldn’t help the excited butterflies caused by knowing that she would soon be near Kara almost constantly.

There was an elephant in the room that needed to be addressed before they discussed the details of their arrangement. “But Kara, I need to tell you something!”

Kara (very obviously) feigned obliviousness to what Lena was referring to. “Oh? What’s up?”

“Supergirl came to visit me last night. She got my letter, and she thought that I hated her.” Lena said calmly. She knew that she had to approach this subject just right or it could cause a whole bunch of issues for their friendship moving forward. “I told her that I don’t, because she’s saved my life and the world countless times, and I offered my assistance in the future.  She also said that she thinks I’m a good person, and that she thinks I should be proud of what I’ve accomplished. So, I just wanted to say thank you for giving me her fan mail address. I would have never thought of doing that.”

Kara smiled. “I’m happy I could help.” They met eyes and held their gaze for a few moments before Kara looked down over her crossed arms and cleared her throat. “Anyway, you mentioned something about moving in with me?” She asked with a smirk.

Lena laughed and nodded. “I did, yes. When do you think we could get that arranged?”

Kara shrugged. “I’ve got a three bedroom 2 bathroom home and I’m only one person, so I think anytime really.”

Lena was elated. “Then I’ll start packing as soon as I get home.”

“Do you need any help?”

Lena didn’t have many things that needed to be moved. Just a few boxes of stuff back from when Lex was an entirely different person., she barely had enough to fill up one bedroom, she didn’t even _own_ a bed, but she nodded anyway… More time with Kara, the better.

 

**XXX**

 

 

Watching Kara lift large boxes had been the highlight of the Moving process for Lena. The highlight of living with Kara, was… well, everything. Kara was a phenomenal roommate. She was clean, thoughtful, and was an amazing cook. The only issue about living with Kara was that Lena’s feelings for Kara continued to multiply by the minute. It was almost painful at that point.

They were sitting at their dining room table eating the food that Kara had just cooked for them, and Lena decided to make a bold move. “Have you ever thought about wat you would do with Superpowers?”

Kara choked on her food. “What? M-me? Superpowers? Pfft _. No_.”

Lena raised a brow, her heart hurt as she realized Kara was not budging on her stance on telling Lena about her true identity, but she persevered anyway. “Really? Not even once?” Kara shook her head, and Lena continued. “I often dreamed of having the power to fly as a child… The ability to just… _escape_ my mother’s wrath.  The ability to go wherever I wanted, wherever I felt safe… I imagine that would feel amazing.”

Kara smiled at her, but it looked pain. “You didn’t deserve to have such a dark life.”

Lena met her eyes. “I don’t think anyone does, really. But you changed my life. You were the light at the end of a _very_ long and _very_ dark tunnel. I know I keep thanking you, but I just don’t know how else to go about showing you how much I appreciate everything you’ve done for me. Nothing feels like enough.”

Kara smiled and reached across the table to place a comforting hand on Lena’s; sending jolts of delight and longing through her body. “Lena, I told you a hundred times that you don’t have to thank me.”

“I know.” Lena smiled, still reveling in their joined hands. “I just feel like I do. I’ve never had anyone like you in my life, and I’m really glad that I do now.”

Kara squeezed Lena’s hand gently before pulling it back and smiling kindly at her; making Lena miss the sensation instantly. “You’re not like any person I’ve ever had in my life either, Lena. You’re one of a kind in the best way possible. You should give yourself more credit.”

Lena’s heart leaped in her chest… Hearing Kara as Supergirl compliment her was one thing but hearing Kara as _herself_ praise her was on an entirely different level of aphrodisiacal. “Thank you, Kara. That means the world coming from you.”

Kara smiled. “I’m glad it does.”

 

**XXX**

That night, Lena laid tossing and turning in her new bed. She couldn’t get Kara out of her min. It was like an omni-present force was trying to get Kara’s face seared into Lena’s brain for all eternity… Which Lena wouldn’t mind if it wasn’t three in the damn morning.

She saw Kara smiling at her, heard Kara laughing with her, felt Kara’s loving touch on her hand… Felt the butterflies fill up her chest at it all. She really was screwed.

Finally, she gave into it, and luxuriated in all that was Kara… Until there was a tap on her door.

Lena jolted out of bed, and opened the door, but when she expected to see Kara, she saw Supergirl. “Supergirl?” She asked in confusion.

“I heard you’ve wanted to know what it was like to have the ability to fly” She informed. “So, here I am. I’m going to show you… if you’d like, that is.”

The thought of her body pressed up against Kara’s; the thought of Kara’s arms wrapped around her, the thought of seeing what the earth looked like from above… The thought of experiencing that with Kara… Was far too much to ever pass up. “YES!” She exclaimed far more excitedly than she had intended.

Supergirl smiled and offered Lena her hand. Which Lena took immediately. Kara led her outside and then pulled Lena close. “Do you trust me?” She asked quietly; Lena’s heart was thudding in her chest, and her breath hitched because of how close she was to Kara. She nodded unevenly to confirm that she did indeed trust Kara, and Supergirl smiled before picking Lena up bridal style and lifted off into the sky.

Lena held onto Kara far tighter than she had initially thought she would, but it didn’t seem to phase Kara a bit; in fact, the harder Lena held onto Kara, the harder Kara held on to Lena, and the happier and safer Lena felt.

When they stopped ascending, Kara looked down at her and smiled. “It’s beautiful up here, isn’t it?”

Mesmerized by Kara’s pure beauty inside and out, Lena nodded; her eyes never leaving Kara’s. “Yes… It absolutely is.”

Kara giggled. “You haven’t even looked down.”

Lena shook her head. “No, I haven’t.”

“Then how do you know it’s beautiful?”

Lena smiled. “The view I’m seeing right now is the most beautiful one I’ve ever seen.”

Kara’s eyes widened at Lena felt panic fill her heart. _Holy shit why the hell did I say that?! Now she’s going to think I’m a freak_!

“I-I just mean… Th-that you look so at peace up here. So happy. It’s beautiful.”

Kara smiled warmly at her. “I’m glad you think so, you’re beautiful yourself.”

“Y-you think I’m… beautiful?” Lena asked hopefully.

“Anyone with working eyes can see that you’re beautiful, Lena.” Kara said with a tender smile.

Lena let out a shaky breath. “Anyone with working eyes could see that you’re a goddess.” She replied, as she roped up enough courage to cup Kara’s cheek with her left hand.

Kara leaned into her touch for a moment; closing her eyes and smiling, filling Lena with so much hope and exhilaration that she felt like she was going to explode.

Maybe, just _maybe_ , Kara _did_ feel the same way about her.

**XXX**

They continued their flight for about another hour; during that time their bodies grew exponentially closer and their friendship began to blossom as Supergirl and Lena as well.

Lena asked questions about Krypton, Supergirl asked questions about Lena’s childhood that Kara hadn’t… and by the time they touched down on Kara’s front porch, the energy between them had swirled around and mutated into something much deeper than it had been before. It was the most romantic date Lena had ever experienced… Except for the fact that it was platonic and not a date at all.

“I never did get to ask… How did you know that I wanted to know what it felt like to fly… and how did you get into Kara’s house?”

Supergirl smiled bashfully. “A little bird told me… and I have x-ray vision and heat vision… You do the math on that.” She teased.

Lena bit her lip. She’d had such an amazing time with Kara that night… she didn’t want it to end, she wanted time to stop and to be able to bask in this new energy between them. But, the sun was beginning to rise, and people would be very confused to see a Luthor and a Super standing on Kara Danvers’ porch.

“When will I see you again?” Lena asked, her voice weak and hopeful.

Supergirl looked at her with warring emotions evident on her face. It was clear she wanted to stay, clear that she wanted to say something… but it was also clear that she wasn’t able to do either. So, instead, she cupped Lena’s face in her hands and leaned in to kiss Lena on the forehead; taking Lena’s breath away and causing her heart to skip a beat. “Whenever you need me again.” Supergirl whispered.

Lena swallowed thickly. “What if… What if I _always_ need you?”

There was a look Lena couldn’t place, and couldn’t describe, in Kara’s eyes as she spoke her next statement. “You don’t.” She replied, she turned to take off, but Lena quickly grabbed her wrist.

“Wait!”

Supergirl turned around to look at her. “Yes?”

“Tonight was… Well, it was one of the best nights of my life. So, thank you for that.”

Kara smiled at her. “Of course, Lena. You deserve the world.”

“And you gave it to me… Quite literally.” She chuckled. “No one else could have given me what you did tonight.”

“No one deserves it more than you either.” Supergirl said sweetly. “Take care, Lena.”

Lena smiled, her heart full, but still at war with itself. “You too, Supergirl.” She said as she watched Kara fly away.

 

**XXX**

When she reached her room again, she closed the door behind her and flopped down on her bed once more.

Nothing made sense anymore. Why did Kara not want Lena to know her secret identity, but then come to her as her alias and take her flying? Why would Kara not tell her why she wouldn’t date? Why all the secrecy? She was getting tired just from thinking about it all, but she was so fully thrilled about having just flown with Kara she couldn’t really complain too much.

She just hoped that her light at the end of the dark tunnel would tell her everything soon enough.

 

**XXX**

When she awoke the clock read 10:16 am. She was shocked that she’d finally managed to fall asleep, and especially for so long but when she smelled the scent of coffee brewing, she couldn’t find it in herself to care; she was just glad it was a Saturday.

 She got up and stretched her body awake before rubbing her eyes and opening the door. When she reached the kitchen she smiled at the sight of Kara sitting at the counter sipping on her own mug of coffee.

“Morning sleeping beauty!” Kara chimed, as if nothing had happened between them a few hours prior.

Lena smiled, pretending like it didn’t sting that Kara wasn’t going to acknowledge the significant change their relationship had taken. “If I’m sleeping beauty the world really is doomed.” She joked.

Kara laughed and rolled her eyes. “ _Whatever_.” She replied as she turned to pour Lena a cup of coffee. She then put three spoons of sugar and just a small drop of Vanilla creamer in the cup and stirred it before handing it to Lena.

Lena stared in awe for a moment. “How did you know that this is exactly how I take my coffee?”

Kara chuckled and shrugged her shoulders. “I pay attention to you, Lena. Whether you see it or not, I see you, and you matter to me... So I pay attention.”

Lena knew it was stupid, knew that it was just a small trivial thing, but it meant the world to her. “You’re amazing.” She replied.

And just with a single cup of coffee, Kara Danvers had eased all of Lena’s worries. She knew that in time, she would have to figure things out about Kara. Like whether Kara felt the same way or not,  why Kara was being so earnestly kind to her as both Kara and Supergirl; and why Kara refused to date… And what happened in her past that scared her so badly about relationships. But for now, she would take what she could get. Which meant she would enjoy that coffee more than any other coffee she’d ever had… because she was with Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Kara ever going to tell Lena her secrets?
> 
> If so, what do you think those secrets are?
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
